Juso Tsukaima
by Shinna-chan
Summary: Plusieurs années ont passé, alors que Konoha retrouve la paix...De nouvelles épreuves et problèmes vont mener la vie dure à nos héros préférés, mais aussi à leurs progénitures...
1. Prologue

Juso Tsukaima

Prologue 

L'histoire se passe douze ans après que Sasuke soit partit…Konoha a accueilli un nouvelle Hokage, qui d'autre que Naruto…Sasuke, Neji et Kiba sont anbu…Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino et Kakashi sont professeur…Quant aux femmes donc Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Ino sont des mères aux foyers…Sasuke est rentrer de lui même peut avant qu'Orochimaru ne s'empare de son corps…D'ailleur celui ci serai encore en vie quelque part…Une rumeur dit que plusieurs membres de l'Akatsuki serai mort dont Itachi…

Comme dans tout histoire , il y aura de nouveau personnages. Je vous les site mais les décriraient quand il feront apparition au fur et à mesure de l'histoire…

Nouveaux personnages :

Uzumaki Kaze

Uchiwa Yurei

Uchiwa Obake

Uchiwa Ryu

Uchiwa Miyuki

Uchiwa Sanzô

Rock Bruce

Nara Eris

Inuzuka Yoko

Hyûga Kami

Aburame Mahô

Hatake Kirin

Comme vous pouvez le constater, ces nouveaux personnages ne sont autres que les petites progénitures de nos Héros…

Que veux dire « Juso Tsukaima » ?

Tout simplement Sort Familier 

Juso Sort

Tsukaima Familier

Voilà voilà pour ce petit prologue

J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira !

A la prochaine


	2. Mauvais pressentiments

Juso Tsukaima

Chapitre 1 Mauvais pressentiments

La nuit se couchée sur Konoha, les plus petits dormaient dans leur lit alors que les adultes s'occupaient de leur maison ou s'apprêtaient à rentrer du boulot…Dans le bureau de l'Hokage, des rirent et amusements étaient présent ( comme quoi travailler serai amusant ? Non, ce n'est pas possible…) Naruto était plié en deux sur son bureau et le tapé de son poings, Neji et Kiba se regardaient essayant de pas pouffaient de rire à leur tour…Sasuke lui regardait par la fenêtre avec un regard amusait…

Bon, on va essayait de redevenir sérieux ! s'exclama le renard en repartant à rire

Quel Hokage tu fais…soupira Kiba

Pour demain…On fait comment, trois mission de rang assez élevés pour seulement quatre ninja, c'est un peu trop, non ? déclara Neji

L'Hokage se redressa et respira un bon coups

C'est vrai…Hum…Et si on demandait à Kakashi, Lee, Shikamaru et Shino de nous aider ? Après tout demain, ils n'ont rien de prévus, non ? proposa t-il

Kakashi s'occupe de sa fille, Lee m'a dit qu'il préparer les cinq ans de son fils, on ne pourra compter sur ces deux là annonça l'Uchiwa en se retournant

Hum…mais on ne peux annuler ces missions…elles sont beaucoup trop importantes…A moins qu'il n'y est quelque chose de grave d'ici là dit Naruto en riant

Parles pas de malheur toi…grogna Kiba

C'est juste…A chaque fois que tu dis ça, il arrive automatiquement quelque chose…soupira Neji

Le renard regarda ses amis puis Sasuke, celui ci haussa les épaules et répondit

Désolé, mais ils ont raison

Merci de me soutenir, Sasuke…s'exclama t-il

Le calme s'installa alors, les quatre adultes se regardèrent mais le silence fut interrompu par un gargouillis, Naruto se leva d'un coups et se massa le cou tout rouge

Ah ah ! Désolé mais de savoir que ce soir c'est un repas fait par Sakura que je vais pouvoir dévorer ! s'excusa t-il

Mouais…Pas terrible comme excuse…soupira Kiba

Tu insinue qu'Hinata ne cuisine pas bien ? demanda Neji

Hein ? Non…non ma femme cuisine très bien ! se justifia t-il

Naruto…Je te signale que Sakura c'est ma femme et que je vous invite parce que vous êtes mes amis…Mais de là à ce que tu en profite…protesta Sasuke

Non…Ne te méprend vieux ! Je rigolais ! confirma le renard

Ils rirent une fois de plus en cœur…

Bon, c'est pas tout, mais Sakura doit nous attendre dit l'Uchiwa

Hum…Surtout qu'elle doit encore avoir des envies…c'est quoi déjà ? Le miso ? déclara Naruto

Oui…Elle est capable de manger deux fois plus que toi…avoua Sasuke

Neji donna un coups de coude à Sasuke

Eh…Bien on peux dire que certains ne perde pas de temps ! se moqua t-il

Toi qui voulais reconstruire ton clan…T'es servi vieux ! s'exclama Naruto

Hum…C'est vrai que ne nous tous c'est toi qui a le plus d'enfants dit ironiquement Kiba

Bon, ça va ! Vous avez fini ouais ! protesta l'Uchiwa

Ensemble ils quittèrent le bureau et marchèrent tranquillement dans les rues sombres et endormies de Konoha…

Au fait, il arrive quand ? demanda le renard

Hum…Trois quatre mois je crois…répondit l'Uchiwa

Et cette fois, tu sais ce que c'est ? interrogea Neji

C'est sur je me souviens de la dernière fois…La tête que tu avais fait quand Tsunade t'as dit que c'étais des jumeaux ! ria Kiba

C'étais une sacré surprise c'est sur…Enfin d'après Tsunade se serai un garçon…affirma Sasuke

Naruto cessa subitement de rire

Tu as de la chose…Tu as plusieurs enfants…mais eux ils t'aiment ou moins soupira t-il

Les trois autres se turent

C'est vrai…Mais Kaze te déteste tant que ça ? demanda Neji

Oui…Pourtant Hinata m'affirme que je suis un bon père…Je n'arrive pas à savoir pourquoi il me hais tant soupira le renard

Je ne voudrais pas te faire peur…Mais ton gamin te hais, mais il n'a que quatre ans…C'est mauvais signe déclara Kiba

Naruto baissa la tête, il est vrai que son fils, l'ignorait…toujours…Il avait l'impression de ne pas exister au yeux de son fils…Le seul enfant qu'il avait le haïssait…C'est un fait…Pourquoi, Kaze n'aimait pas son père ? Naruto n'en savais rien…Mais aimerai tellement le savoir…Qu'avait-il fait de mal ? Il se sentait minable…Etait-il un bon père ? Il releva la tête et aperçut au loin la demeure Uchiwa ce qui le ramena à la réalité…

Ils entrèrent dans la grande demeure de Sasuke et pénétrèrent dans le salon où Tsunade était assise à côté de Sakura qui avait les mains sur les yeux et Kakashi qui faisait les cent pas devant elles…Intrigués les cinq autres s'avancèrent, au bruit de pas Sakura releva la tête et croisa le regard de Sasuke les yeux remplis de larmes…Inquiet l'Uchiwa s'approcha de sa femme

Sakura, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? demanda t-il

Sa femme ne répondit pas et fonda en larmes des ses bras, Kakashi s'arrêta et Tsunade se leva

Six enfants ont disparus…avoua le légendaire pigeons

Dont Ryu, Miyuki, Obake, Yurei, Kaze et ma fille Kirin continua Kakashi

Quoi ! s'exclamèrent Naruto et Sasuke

Comment est ce arrivé ? demanda Neji

Je n'en sais rien, mais nous ne les avons pas retrouvés…dit Tsunade

Bon, on va vous les ramener nous ! N'est ce pas ? dit Kiba

Les quatre autre acquiescèrent, Sasuke aida Sakura à s'asseoir

Restes ici, calmes toi…Je vais les ramener la rassura t-il

Elle hocha simplement la tête et se remit en pleure

Mais quelle genre de mère suis je ? s'exclama t-elle

L'Uchiwa la serra dans ses bras puis se tourna vers le cinquième Hokage

Je vous la confie

Allez y ! répondit-elle

Sans perdre de temps, les cinq adultes ( Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Kiba et Kakashi ) se mirent à arpenter les rues du village

Naruto, tu nous as encore portés la poisse ! s'exclama Kiba

Bon, ça va ! s'énerva t-il

Tous étaient inquiet…six gamins entre quatre et dix ans perdu dans la nature surtout avec ce qui rodaient dans les parages…Entre Orochimaru qu'on sait pas s' il est toujours en vie…Itachi…mais bon lui ce n'est plus vraiment un ennemi…Le reste de l'Akatsuki…enfin ce qui sont encore en vie…et les ninja vagabond…Y avait que quoi être inquiet…Les cinq hommes parcoururent d'abord tout le village en vain…Il ne restait qu'un endroit…La forêt…En arrivant devant les portes de Konoha, ils aperçurent qu'elles étaient grandes ouverte…

Mais…J'ai jamais demandé à ce que ces portes soient ouvertes ! Surtout de nuit ! s'emporta Naruto

Ce n'est pas normal…soupira Neji

J'ai un mauvais pressentiment murmura l'ancien sensei

Allons y jeter un œil…Je ne voudrais pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à nos enfants annonça Sasuke

Ils partirent dans l'obscurité de la forêt dans l'espoir de retrouver leur enfants perdu en bonne santé…Malheureusement, ils étaient plutôt en bonne compagnie…Six petites ombres étaient encerclés…au fin fond du bois…

Voilà le chapitre 1

J'espère que ce premier chap vous a plu !

Faites moi part de vos impressions !

Lâchez des coms !

A la prochaine

Petite note : Etant donné que mon lycée est à 30 km de chez moi…Je rentre relativement tard le soir, donc je ne peux taper mes chapitres…Je ne peux le faire que le mercredi après midi ainsi que le week end quand je suis chez moi…Ce qui signifie en résumé que la suite risque de mettre longtemps à arriver ! Je m'en excuse mais je ne peux faire autrement ! A moins que vous me dispensiez de mes cours en envoyant un courrier à mon lycée ! ( Faut pas rêver non plus lol )Sur ce je vous laisse, en attendant la suite ! Bon, je vais également essayer d'avancer Bakemono…J'ai du boulot…Aller ! Dans la joie et la bonne humeur !

Bye


	3. Les héritiers du clan Uchiwa

Réponses aux coms 

Flore Risa Voilà la suite ! J'espère que tu aimeras N'hésites pas à lâchez des com !

Juso Tsukaima Chapitre 2 Les héritiers du clan Uchiwa 

En plein cœur de la forêt, dans une clairière six enfants étaient collés les un aux autres…Le premier avait les cheveux bleu foncé et des yeux couleur ciel et était habillé de orange, le petit devait être âgé de quatre ans environ qui répondait au nom de Kaze…Il tremblait de peur, le second était une petite fille de dix ans aux cheveux long argent et aux yeux bordeaux perçants…Kirin ( la petite fille ) se tenait en position de combat et était armée d'un kunai…Les quatre autres se ressemblaient fortement, trois garçons et une petite fille bruns deux d'entre yeux avaient les yeux bleu et les deux autre qui étaient jumeaux des yeux noirs…Le plus grand des brun devait avoir une dizaines d'années, l'autre avait cinq ans et les jumeaux à peu près le même âge que le petit aux cheveux bleu ( Yurei le plus grand, Obake celui de cinq ans et les jumeaux Ryu et Miyuki ) Yurei et Kirin s'étaient mis devant les plus jeune pour les protéger…Un ninja d'une trentaine d'année se tenait devant eux, de long cheveux aussi noir que les ténèbres descendaient le long de ses larges épaules, ses yeux vert étaient fixés et suivaient le moindre mouvement des enfants…Les quatre plus jeune retenaient leur larmes et ne bougeaient, paralysés par la peur, les deux autre observaient attentivement le mystérieux ninja…Le vent se levait et la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps…L'inconnu brisa le silence

Tiens…Comme c'est intéressant…Ces cheveux bruns et ces yeux si sombres…ainsi que le symbole sur vos vêtements…Des Uchiwa…Quatre en plus…Je n'en demander pas tant…ricana t-il

Qu'est ce que tu nous veux ! cracha Yurei

Ca va pas…Ne le provoque pas ! lui murmura Kirin

Hum…En plus, ils ont du caractères ! cria t-il

Yurei serra les poings et regarda les quatre plus jeunes. Soudainement, il l'élança sur le ninja des shuriken à la mains, celui ci le stoppa net et l'envoya contre un arbre

Yurei ! hurla la petite fille aux cheveux argenté

La vache…Il est fort ce type lança t-il en se relevant

Le jeune Uchiwa se frotta un peu, se redressa puis sourit

On se débarrasse pas de moi comme ça ! s'exclama Yurei

Arrêtes de faire l'andouille ! C'est pas un entraînement là ! s'écria Kirin

Oh, ça va…pour une fois que je peux m'amuser un peu…déclara t-il

Grand frère…dit doucement Obake

T'inquiet ! On va lui montrer qui on est ! hurla presque l'aîné

Le ninja se mit à rire et regarda les gamins qui l'entouré

Hum…Tu tiens bien la force de ton père…dit-il

A cette annonce Yurei se raidit

Vous avez connu mon père ? demanda t-il

Il a même été mon élève pendant deux ans…affirma l'adulte

C'est impossible, mon père était un ninja très fort qui a un peu mal tourné…Enfin, il a mal tourné et à faire partit d'une organisation durant dès années…mais maintenant, il n'est plus de ce monde…expliqua Yurei

L'homme recula de plusieurs pas

Quoi ! Toi et ce petit là, vous êtes des Uchiwa, mais pas les enfants de Sasuke…Ce qui signifie que…c'est impossible…balbutia t-il

Non, rien n'est impossible ! Et je peux le crier haut et fort que je suis fier d'être le fils d'Itachi Uchiwa même s'il se qu'il a fait dans le passé est abominable et impardonnable ! dit-il en se mettant derrière son petit frère

Le ninja fit les gros yeux en entendant cela…Alors comme ça Itachi aurait lui aussi des enfants ? Ces deux garçons aux yeux bleu étaient donc ses fils ? Ce qui veux dire que les deux autres, les jumeaux étaient ceux de Sasuke…Celui qui avait été son élève…Il porta son attention sur le petit aux cheveux bleu…cette petite frimousse ébouriffé était le porter craché de Naruto…et cette petite fille là ? Aux cheveux argenté…son regard était le même que celui de Kakashi…Ainsi, ils avaient eux des enfants…Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage de l'homme, il était venu pour…et il avait découvert l'existence des ces enfants…C'était intéressant…très intéressant surtout pour ses plans…Le ninja se mit à rire…

On peut savoir ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? interpella une voix

C'est vrai ça ! lança une autre

Yurei sourit à son tour et se tourna vers Kirin

On dirait bien que les renforts sont arrivés ! s'exclama t-il

Au loin de s'ombre se reprochèrent, c'était Kiba et Kakashi. Ils avaient l'air soulagés de voir les enfants sains et saufs

Papa ! s'écria Kirin

Le professeur s'approcha de sa fille et s'accroupit en face d'elle

Toi et Yurei vous allez nous attendre plus loin avec et quatre petits, ça ne sera pas long…dit-il

D'accord ! dit-elle

Elle s'avança vers les cinq autres et allèrent se mettre à l'abri plus loin…Naruto, Neji et Sasuke ne tardèrent pas à arriver. L'Uchiwa s'arrêta devant ses enfants et les serra dans ses bras puis se tourna vers Yurei et Obake

Gomen…déclara l'aîné en détournant le visage

On verra ça plus tard Yurei, je sais que ce n'est pas de ta fautes…En attendant prend soin d'eux on reviens annonça Sasuke en lui ébouriffant les cheveux

Naruto s'approcha de son fils

Ca va tu n'as rien ? demanda t-il

Son fils les larmes aux yeux regardait par terre et se rapprocha de Kirin, ignorant totalement son père, le renard leva la main pour ébouriffait lui aussi les cheveux de son fils, mais celui ce le rejeta une fois de plus

Déçut, il se releva et rejoignit les quatre autres

On peut savoir qui tu es ? demanda Kiba

Ce que tu fais au alentour de Konoha interrogea Neji

Et pourquoi tu t'en ai pris à des enfants s'énerva Naruto

Le ninja se mit à rire

Vous êtes pathétique ! Malgré toutes ces années…Pourquoi tant de questions inutiles ? Alors que je vais bientôt vous faire disparaître, la vengeance à sonné ricana t-il

Il activa son chackra se qui figea Sasuke sur place

_C'est impossible…Cette aura je la reconnaîtrais entre milles…Mais je croyais qu'il était mort…_

L'Uchiwa sourit puis annonça 

Ca faisait longtemps, n'est pas maître ? déclara Sasuke

Naruto, Kiba, Neji et Kakashi le regardèrent puis prononcèrent en même temps

Orochimaru !

Salut 

Voilà le Chapitre 2 ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu !

Lâchez vos com !

A la prochaine ! 


	4. Le plan d'Orochimaru

_Réponses aux coms_

Sabaku no Lumina Qu'est ce que tu ne comprend pas bien ? Dis le moi et je t'expliquerai !Sinon voilà la suite !

In.Lfz Oui, sache que j'ai beaucoup travaillée chacun des caractères des nouveaux personnages…Du boulot d'ailleurs !Question fatal : Oui, pourquoi Kaze déteste tant son père ? Eh bien, tu verra un peu plus tard dans l'histoire ! Désolé je peux pas en dire plus !Voilà la suite !

Bonne lecture a tous

Juso Tsukaima Chapitre 3 Le plan d'Orochimaru 

Certes...L'homme qui était devant eux n'était autre que Orochimaru…Pourtant, il avait changé…Aurait-il changé de corps entre temps ? Ca ne pouvait être que ça…Il attendait sagement le sourire aux lèvres…Naruto et les autres restèrent sur place encore sous le choc…Comment est ce possible ? Il était sensé être mort il y a dix ans environs…mais il était bel et bien devant eux…

Que fais tu ici ? demanda subitement Naruto

J'ère…je me balade…répondit ironiquement le serpent

Les cinq adultes le fixèrent, Orochimaru semblait ne pas être armé…Il était calme et détendu…Préparait-il quelque chose…C'était difficile à percevoir, mais son sourire…ça c'était louche…très louche même…Naruto regarda discrètement ses coéquipiers qui firent de même sans que l'autre ne s'aperçoivent de rien…Ils firent un signe de tête très légers puis doucement chacun descendit sa mains vers l'étuis à kunai ou shuriken…Simple précaution juste au cas où…

Pars d'ici tout de suite et tout ira bien déclara l'Hokage

Le serpent le regarda amusé puis s'avança un peu et releva lentement sa tête

Et si je refuse ? ricana t-il

Les cinq ninja reculèrent et se mirent automatiquement en position de combat, Naruto le savais, il l'avait sentit…Orochimaru n'aurait jamais déserté comme ça…C'était peine perdu de lui demander de partir comme ça…Mais ce qu'il l'inquiétais le plus…c'était ce combat inévitable…et les enfants qui était plus loin…C'était très risqué…

Les gars…va falloir assurer, il ne doit pas s'approcher des enfants s'exclama Naruto

Les quatre autres ne répondirent pas et se jetèrent tous en même temps sur le serpent qui esquiva chacun de leurs coups…

Au loin, les enfants s'étaient réfugiés dans le creux d'un arbres et attendaient gentiment

Pff…J'aurais pu m'amuser plus longtemps si Sasuke n'était pas arrivé…soupira Yurei

Kirin le regarda puis secoua la tête

Yurei…soit réaliste…Tu n'aurais pas fait le poids contre cet homme ! s'exclama t-elle

Et pourquoi ? C'est Sasuke mon prof ! Et il est trop fort alors moi aussi ! Un jour je serai aussi fort que mon oncle ! Et il sera fier de moi ! s'écria dit-il avec des étoiles dans les yeux

Abruti…Tu seras même plus fort que lui ! rectifia Kirin

Tu crois ? demanda Yurei en baissant les poings

J'ai entendu Sasuke le dire à mon père il y a quelque tant…Je crois qu'il a dit « C'est incroyable…Il progresse aussi vite que mon frère à son âge…Je suis sur qu'il me surpassera dans quelque temps… » ou un truc dans ce genre…expliqua la petite fille

Yurei se mit à rougir et gratta son cou

Vraiment…Sasuke est si fier de moi ? demanda t-il

Evidemment ! déclara joyeusement Kirin

En fait…Je n'ai jamais connu mon père…Sasuke est un peu un père pour moi…même s'il reste mon oncle préféré ! s'exclama t-il

Puis repris d'une voix

D'ailleur, il ne me parles très rarement de lui…Ce gars…lui il a l'air de le connaître…J'aurais voulu connaître tellement mon père…soupira Yurei

Kirin…On rentre à la maison ? demandèrent deux petites voix

Oui, bientôt n'aillait pas peur ! dit-elle

Je veux voir maman sanglota Miyuki

Kirin la pris dans ses bras et la borda un peu

Je sais je sais…

Soudainement, Kirin leva les yeux vers Yurei qui fixait l'horizon avec des yeux rouges

Pourquoi as tu activé ton sharingan ? interrogea t-elle

On dirait que ça s'agite là bas…On sais jamais…Si ça se rapprochait je suis paré ! affirma t-il

Kirin hocha la tête et regarda dans la même direction de son ami

Naruto avait fait appelle à Kyubi, Sasuke et Kakashi avaient activés leur sharingan et Neji son byakugan et faisaient tout corps à corps pour commencer, mais Orochimaru esquiva tranquillement chacun de leurs coups…Sasuke lança un katon qui n'eut aucun effet…Naruto utilisa alors sa technique de clonages pour créer quatre clones…

C'est pas vrai ! Mais, on n'arrive même pas à le toucher ! s'énerva Naruto

_Il a progressait lui aussi en dix ans…Il utilise des techniques qu'il n'avait pas avant…Serait-il possible que ce soit celle de la personne à qui il a pris le corps…C'est intéressant…_

Orochimaru attendit que les autres baissent un peu leur garde et enchaîna avec une rapidité incroyable et sans qu'ils puissent réagir Naruto et les autres furent projetés comme s'ils s'étaient pris un violent coups de queue…Le renard ouvrit lentement les yeux et aperçu un serpent fait de chakra pendant une fraction de seconde puis disparut…Orochimaru avec…

Yurei recula et tourna la tête dans tout les sens

Une technique, une technique…mais la quelle ? Vite vite se répéta t-il

Yurei ? demanda Kirin

Celle ci leva subitement la tête et se leva d'un coups et se plaça à côté de l'Uchiwa

Katon s'écria t-elle

Tout deux frappèrent dans leur mains et enchaînèrent différents signes tout en étant synchronisés

Chikuso ! s'emporta Yurei

Et il y a des petits ici ! Surveille ton langage ! hurla le petite fille

Mais on aura pas le temps de le lancer ! s'énerva t-il

On va y arriver ! Concentres toi ! déclara Kirin

Ils finirent d'enchaîner leurs signes et portèrent leur index sur leur lèvres tout synchroniquement et soufflèrent

Katon Ryuuka no jutsu ! s'écria Kirin

Tsukero ! s'écria Yurei

Orochimaru qui se dirigeait sur les gamins ne pu prévoir le coups de deux plus grand et fut projeté par les deux katon qui n'en formait plus qu'un…Yurei sauta en l'air et claqua des doigts

Ahh ! Dans les dents ! s'exclama dit-il avant de poser ses poings sur ses hanches, de gonfler son torse et éclater de rire

Kirin se regarda puis soupira

N'importes quoi…baka

Les cinq adultes arrivèrent bientôt à la hauteur des enfants, Sasuke s'approcha de l'endroit où Orochimaru s'était écrasé…

Naruto et les autres regardaient si les enfants n'étaient pas blessés

Ca va ? demanda Neji

Oui ! Vous nous prenez pour qui ! Ah ah ! ria Yurei

Bien joué vous deux ! félicita Kakashi

Merci…soupira Kirin en regardant Yurei de travers

L'Uchiwa aperçu une ombre se levait et s'approcher de lui…Il ne bougea pas, le serpent passa à côté et lui murmura

Je n'ai pas réussit à t'obtenir…mais l'un de ses enfants pourraient très bien te remplacer…

Il disparut aussitôt lança Sasuke figeait sur place…Il se retourna et observa les enfants les un après les autres…Orochimaru avait l'intention de s'en prendre à eux…Dans ce cas…Il y avait vraiment que quoi s'inquièter…

Chikuso Putain

Tsukero Ca va chier

Baka Idiot/Stupide

Voilà le chap 3 

_Lâchez vos coms !_

_A la prochaine !_


	5. De retour

Sabaku no lumina C'est vrai bonne question ! Ben, on verra ça plus tard car c'est pas maintenant qu'on sera pour Itachi et ses gosses ! Pourquoi Sasuke c'est occupe ben tu le verra dans ce chap ! Gaara ne fais pas partit de la fic pour l'instant…Je ne sais pas…on verra ! Voilà la suite !

In.lfz Yurei est un exciter de la vie, mais plus tard il se calmera ! Kirin le rappelle toujours à l'ordre !…Des Uchiwa certes…mais est ce vraiment la cible d'Orochimaru ? Voilà la suite

Juso Tsukaima Chapitre 4 De retour 

L'Uchiwa alla rejoindre les autres et pris dans ses bras ses deux enfants puis jeta un œil à Naruto qui était accroupit devant son fils

J'ai pas besoin d'être porté ! Chuis plus un gamin ! s'écria le petit

Kaze…Je m'inquiétais juste…répondit le renard

Yurei arriva comme une furie

Koso ! Pourquoi tu parle comme ça à ton père ! s'emporta l'Uchiwa

Yurei ! On t'as rien demandé ! déclara Kirin

Naruto se releva et regarda son fils

Non, Yurei n'as pas tord…Dis moi Kaze…Qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour que tu ne m'aimes pas ? demanda l'Hokage

Je t'aimes pas…Uzai…répondit froidement Kaze en partant

Uzai… répéta Naruto

Yurei et les autres observèrent le renard

Kuso…Kaze c'est pas cool ce que tu as dit…lança l'Uchiwa

Yurei…Surveille ton langage ! s'écria Sasuke

Gomen t'ton…

Naruto suivit son fils mais de loin les autres emboîtèrent le pas derrière l'Hokage qui avait triste mine

Yurei dis moi ce qui c'est passé…questionna Sasuke

Je ne sais pas…On a entendu un son bizarre…Ca nous a attirer jusque dans la forêt sans qu'on puisse résister…J'ai rien pu faire…Gomen…expliqua Yurei

Ca va…Ce n'est pas de ta faute…Tu as dit que c'est un son qui vous a attirés ? demanda Sasuke

Oui…répondit juste Yurei

Kirin se plaça à côté du jeune Uchiwa

C'est vrai Sasuke ! Mais ce son…c'était comme une musique…Mais c'était très léger…affirma t-elle

Sasuke hocha la tête, le chemin se passa en silence…Arrivée à Konoha Naruto s'efforça de sourire et de partir en compagnie de son fils qui ne lui adressait aucun regard…Kakashi partit avec Kirin et les autres adultes prirent chacun leur chemin…Il ne restait plus que tout les Uchiwa qui se dirigèrent vers la demeure Uchiwa où Sakura attendait impatiemment…Ils entrèrent et la jeune mère serra contre elle ses tout petits, puis alla les border, Sasuke et les deux autres pénétraient dans le salon…

Gomen dit alors Yurei devant Tsunade

Bon, ça passe pour cette fois…soupira t-elle

Elle observèrent les deux petits puis lança un regard à Sasuke

Je ne vais pas de déranger plus longtemps…Allez les garçons on rentre à la maison ! dit-elle

L'Uchiwa les raccompagna jusqu'à la sortie…

Tsunade avez pris sous son aile les deux fils d'Itachi car Sasuke ne pouvais les prendre fautes de place chez lui…et puis il avait déjà deux garnements sous ses bras donc…

Sasuke alla rejoindre sa femme à l'étage…Elle bordait ses deux petits, il s'accouda à la porte et la contempla

N'en fait pas trop…lui dit-il

Ne t'inquiètes pas répondit-elle en sortant de la pièce

Sakura se dirigea vers sa chambre suivit de Sasuke et s'endormit très vite…Ce qui n'était pas le cas de l'Uchiwa…Il se tournait et retournait dans son lit…De peur de réveillait sa femme qui était complètement épuisée, il sortit de son lit et pénétra dans le couloir…Sasuke ouvrit lentement une porte et y entra il observa ses deux petits bout dormir et recouvrir son fils qui n'avait plus ses couvertures il fit de même avec sa petite fille puis se dirigea vers leur fenêtre et regarda les rues sombres…Il resta là à observait, il était inquiet très inquiet…Jamais il ne laisserai Orochimaru s'emparer d'un de ses enfants…ça jamais…

Dico Koso Gamin 

Uzai Je te hais

Kuso Merde

Gomen Pardon/Désolé

Salut !

Voici un nouveau chap !

J'espère qu'il vous a plu !

Lâchez vos com !

A la prochaine !


	6. Entre adultes

In.lfz Désolé ! S'il était court ! Oui, vrai on apprend pas grand chose…mais c'est fait pour ! Voilà la suite !

Sabaku no lumina Mais de rien Je dois expliquais si vous comprenez pas ! C'est normal non… Oui, le chap était court…mais j'y peux rien ! Au fait j'ai jamais dit que Gaara y serai mais que j'allais y réfléchir ! Voilà la suite !

Juso Tsukaima Chapitre 5 Entre adultes 

Sasuke quitta sans bruits la chambres de ses enfants et descendit au rez-de-chaussée et pénétra dans la cuisine…Il regard l'horloge lui annonçant qu'il était cinq heures du matin…Il avait fait nuit blanche…Voyant qu'il ne pourrait s'endormir il sortit une tasse pour se faire du thé…Ce qu'il fit vite puis se laissa tomber sur la chaise la plus proche et déposa sa tape fumante sur la table puis il accouda ses coudes et enfouit ses mains sur son visage…Sasuke resta ainsi plusieurs minutes…Un bruit le ramena à la réalité et doucement il se redressa et fit Sakura à la porte de la cuisine…Elle s'installa en face de lui et lui adressa un sourire…

Tu n'as pas dormit ? lui demanda t-elle

Sasuke émit un soupir en guise de réponse puis se redressa lorsqu'une main se posa sur son front

Tu n'as pas de fièvre pourtant…s'inquiéta

Non…Je vais bien…Ne t'inquiète pas rassura l'Uchiwa

Si tu le dis…Je m'inquiète pour rien alors…déclara t-elle

Et toi ? Tu vas bien ? demanda Sasuke

Je vais bien…mais très fatiguée…avoua la jeune mère

Force pas trop…Pense à de reposer

Oui…je voudrai bien mais Ryu et Miyuki ne sont pas de tout repos…affirma Sakura

Sasuke lança un regard à sa femme et sourit

Ils ont ton caractère…Moi, je suis plutôt calme comparé à toi…dit-il amusé

Alors espérons que celui que je porte sera aussi calme que son père s'exclama Sakura

Sasuke bu rapidement son thé puis se leva, il enlaça Sakura par derrière alors qu'elle était toujours assise puis il l'embrassa…Il se dirigea ensuite vers la sortit puis se retourna…

Je vais voir Naruto…J'essayerai de rentrer pour le déjeuner dit-il

D'accord ! répondit-elle

Sakura fais moi plaisir…N'en fais pas trop, s'il te plait…demanda t-il

J'essayerai…répondit-elle

L'Uchiwa disparut derrière la porte puis monta à l'étage…pour ce préparer…Puis partit vers le bureau de l'Hokage…D'ailleur il fut surpris de constater que les lumière était allumé ( je vous rappelle qu'il est entre 5h30 ou 6h du matin ) Sasuke frappa à la porte…N'ayant aucune réponse, il ouvrit la porte et s'engouffra dans la pièce…L'Uchiwa observa son ami avec amusement…Naruto s'était endormit sur son bureau et avait une bulle à son nez lol ! Sasuke s'assit en face que lui et le secoua légèrement…

Hum…

Je trouvais ça bizarre que tu commence le travail de si bonne heures se moqua Sasuke

Sasuke ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? demanda le renard déconcerté

Naruto…Hier…Orochimaru m'a dit que moi je lui avait échappé mais que un des enfants ferai l'affaire…expliqua l'Uchiwa

L'Hokage sursauta sur sa chaise qu'il en tomba dans un grand fracas…Puis se releva rapidement et se rassit maladroitement…

Quoi ! Mais c'est…Ca serai une catastrophe ! s'écria Naruto

Ecoutes…Yurei et Kirin m'ont dit qu'ils ont été comme « attirer » par un son ou une musique jusque dans la forêt…C'est lui,il l'a fait exprès…Mais pourquoi… ? expliqua l'Uchiwa

Attirer dis tu…Il faut faire quelque chose…Déjà que toi on a eu du mal…En fait du est revenu tout seul…Mais s'il s'en prend à nos gamins…où va le monde ! s'écria Naruto

Yurei et Kirin traînaient dans le couloir et entendirent Naruto hurler « Où va le monde ! » Ils se regardèrent…

C'est quoi ça ? demanda bêtement Yurei

C'était Naruto…Baka…soupira la petite fille

Curieux de savoir pourquoi il avait crier, les deux gamins se calèrent derrière la porte et collèrent leur oreilles contre…

Mais j'y pense…Orochimaru devait être mort, non ? dit subitement le renard

Oui…Sauf qu'il a changé de corps…donc…fit remarquer l'Uchiwa

C'est vrai…Quoi qu'il en soit…Il est en vie et il est tout de même un déserteur de rang S…Hum…dit l'Hokage

Naruto…Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose pour protéger au mieux nos enfants…affirma Sasuke

Hum…Je renforcerai la défense du village et je vais interdire les enfants qui ne font pas partit de l'académie de sortir du village déclara le renard

Ok…C'est un bon plan…Je m'en charge en tant que chef des Anbu je peux m'occuper de la défense…dit l'Uchiwa

Il se dirigea vers la sortie, les deux gamins se cachèrent et l'Uchiwa passa à côté sans les voir…Une fois le danger passé les deux garnement sortirent de leur planque

Ouah ! le Kusojiji est un déserteur de rang S ! s'exclama Yurei

Je vois pas ce qui a de si extraordinaire…soupira Kirin

Il doit être puissant ! C'est trop ! s'écria t-il

Tu sais qu'on aurai pu tous y passer hier ? demanda la petite fille

Justement ! C'est excitant ! s'excita t-il

Baka ! On aurai pu mourir et tu trouves ça excitant ! s'énerva Kirin

Et alors ? Ou est le mal ! J'aurai eu un super adversaire avant de mourir c'est cool, non ? dit l'Uchiwa

Mattaku bakarashi ! Crétin ! s'emporta la petite aux cheveux argenté

Il faut que je surpasse ce gars ! Et un jour je le battrai !

Yurei se défila

Eh ! Où tu vas ! demanda Kirin

M'entraîner ! Demain on fait notre entrée dans l'académie pour devenu apprenti ninja,non ? répondit Yurei

Attends moi ! Je viens ! cria Kirin

Les deux gamin coururent dans les divers couloirs et partirent en direction des terrains d'entraînements…Cependant…Que va t-il avenir d'eux quand ils seront apprentis ninja…Orochimaru profitera t-il de la situation…Et Yurei…aurait-il un penchant pour les ténèbres ? Après tout c'est bien le fils d'Itachi,non ? Comment cela va se dérouler ?

Kusojiji Vieux chnoque

Baka Idiot/Stupide

Mattaku bakarashi C'est complètement débile

Salut tous le monde !

Voilà le chap 5 !

Hum…Entre adultes…pas vraiment

Ah lala ils ont tout entendu ses gamins !

Lâchez vos com !

A la prochaine !

P.S Si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas à les poser !


	7. Renforcement secret à Konoha

In.lfz Une rapide…pour l'instant ! Pourquoi Sasuke et Naruto n'ont pas sentit la présence des petits ? Tous simplement parce qu'ils étaient préoccupés par Orochimaru ! Et aussi ( quand Sasuke sort ) Yurei et Kirin sont des petits malins ! Non, non tu n'es pas chiante juste curieuse ! Voilà la suite ! 

Sabaku no lumina Posté vite c'est vrai ! Oui des révélations encore et toujours d'ailleurs on en a encore dans ce chap ! Voilà la suite !

Juso Tsukaima Chapitre 6 Renforcement secret à Konoha… 

Le lendemain, Sasuke alla chez Tsunade et pris Yurei…Aujourd'hui était un grand jour pour le jeune Uchiwa…Il entrait à l'académie et deviendra un apprenti ninja…Depuis le temps qu'il attendait ça ! Il en était tout excitait…

Yurei calmes toi conseilla Sasuke

Oui…mais c'est tellement excitant ! Je vais bientôt devenir genin et faire pleins de missions et surtout des adversaires ! J'ai hâte ! s'exclama le jeune garçon

Sasuke émit un sourire…Puis se rappela qu'à son âge il n'avait pas réagit comme ça…Yurei était un gamin épanouit…Sasuke aurait aimé l'être à cette époque là…Lui, tout ce qu'il voulais c'est se venger…Alors que Yurei…voulais s'épanouir en faisant des missions et pouvoir combattre des ninja de son niveau…

Mais on fait…pourquoi c'est toi qui m'y accompagne ? demanda subitement le gamin

La tradition du clan des Uchiwa, le père devait amener son fils à sa rentrée à l'académie…Je ne suis peut être pas ton père mais je ne pouvais laisser Tsunade y aller…Je préfère t'y amener moi même…Mais peut être que ça te déranges ? expliqua Sasuke

Ouah ! Non, pas du tout ! Au contraire je préfère que se soit toi ! Tu sais…mais je te considère un peu comme un second père…dès fois même je m'imagines être ton fils…Tu es fort, respecter t'as tout d'un super papa ! déclara Yurei

Sasuke haussa les sourcils…Il était surpris d'entendre ça…Il sourit à Yurei et le décoiffa…

Dis…tu continueras à m'entraîner ? interrogea le petit

Bien sûr…Tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre répondit l'Anbu

Génial ! s'écria t-il

Yurei s'arrêta et aperçu au loin Kakashi adossait à un mur toujours bouquinant et Kirin à ses côté

Kirin ! Tu viens avec nous ! lui cria Yurei

Yo ! fit Kakashi

Les deux gamins s'avancèrent et prirent le devant sur les adultes, ceux là en profitèrent pour parler un peu, le sensei rangea son livre et lança un regard à son ancien élève…

Naruto m'a parlé ce matin avoua le trentenaire

Hum…Tu sais tout alors ? Sur ce renforcement ? demanda l'Uchiwa

Oui…mais je dois avouer que venant de Naruto ça m'a vraiment surpris…Il prend vraiment au sérieux son rôle d'Hokage…commenta Kakashi

C'est vrai…mais d'un côté t'en mieux non ? Naruto a toujours son côté gamin enfouit en lui mais il s'est être sérieux quand et où il faut…On n'est plus des gamins…annonça Sasuke

Kakashi lança un regard aux deux gamins qui se chamaillaient devant eux puis observa l'Uchiwa

Oui…Les temps ont changés…Place à la nouvelle génération…Bon mais que c'est-il passé avec Orochimaru…Naruto me la vaguement expliqué…dit le sensei

Eh…Bien, il m'a dit que je lui avait échappé, mais que un des enfants pourrais bien me remplacer…raconta Sasuke

…Comme si on avez pas assez de problèmes comme ça…Mais je croyait qu'il était mort ! Bon sang ! s'emporta le sensei

Je te comprend…mais c'est comme ça…affirma l'Anbu

Ils arrivèrent devant l'important bâtiment

Yurei, Kirin attendez ici moi et Kakashi allons confirmer votre inscription ! déclara l'adulte

Les deux acquiescèrent de la tête et les adultes s'éloignèrent

Kusojiji s'appelle Orochimaru ? demanda Yurei

Je crois…mais tu sais…Ce n'est pas raisonnable d'écouter les discussions d'adultes…Ca pourrais nous poser un tant d'ennuie…confirma Kirin

Et alors ? Ce gars à l'air vraiment dangereux…et Sasuke et ton père ont l'air de le connaître depuis longtemps…dit Yurei

Baka ! Evidemment qu'ils le connaissent ! Ce Orochimaru à dit que Sasuke avait été son élève dans le passé ! déclara la petite

C'est vrai ! J'avais complètement oublié ! C'est pour ça qu'il est si fort mon tonton ! s'exclama l'Uchiwa

Peut être…répondit Kirin

Tu crois que je deviendrai fort si je devenait moi aussi son élève ? questionna le garçon

Crétin…Ce gars n'est pas fréquentable ! Réfléchit ! s'emporta Kirin

Les deux garnements se turent quand les deux adultes réapparurent

Allez ! Entrez et soyez sage ! dit Kakashi

Yurei…On y va ? demanda Kirin

Le petit hacha la tête et tout deux entrèrent dans le bâtiment sous les regard de Sasuke et Kakashi

Espérons que Yurei se comporte bien…Il est tellement turbulent…Il ne tiens jamais en place…soupira l'Uchiwa

J'y passe, mais ce petit ressemble peut être physiquement à son père mais d'où tiens t-il se caractère ? Il aurait était le fils de Naruto j'aurai compris mais là…questionna le sensei

Peut être de sa mère ? répondit Sasuke

C'est vrai…Tu as connu vaguement leur mère…confirma Kakashi

Oui, mais vraiment indistinctement…Elle est venu aux portes du village et nous a annoncé qui elle était…Je n'y ai pas cru au départ…Cela me semblait tellement impossible…mon frère avec une femme et des enfants…Ca ne lui ressemblait pas…Mais, j'ai beaucoup discuté avec elle…Il s'agissait vraiment de lui…Elle est morte de maladie je crois…Je ne sais plus que quoi…Mais c'était une femme de caractère…expliqua l'Uchiwa

Je vois…Ton frère avec une femme…C'est valable pour toi aussi…Qui aurait cru que notre petit taciturne aurait une femme un jour…Sakura en plus…se moqua le sensei

Bon ça va…Les temps ont changé et moi aussi…répondit Sasuke

Kakashi leva la tête et observa le ciel

Hum…Bon, ce n'est pas que ta compagnie me gênes bien au contraire, mais ma femme m'attend et je crois que tu as à faire…annonça t-il

Oui…J'ai beaucoup à faire…Pour ce qui est du renforcement du village…Ca reste entre nous…personne ne doit être au courant déclara l'Uchiwa

Ne t'inquiètes pas…Bon allez moi j'y vais ! s'exclama le prof

Kakashi s'éclipsa, Sasuke se retourna est observa longuement le bâtiment de l'académie…Puis disparut à son tour…

Pendant ce temps Yurei et Kirin faisaient leur première leçon…

Au loin…Orochimaru attendait patiemment le bon moment pour intervenir…

Salut !

Bon voilà un autre chap !

Lâchez vos com !

A la prochaine


	8. L' inévitable

In.flz Ben oui Itachi a une femme ! Il n'a pas pu faire ses deux gamins tout seul lol ! Kaze…Hum…Tu le saura quand il aura 12 ans alors patiente ! Voilà la suite ! 

Sabaku no lumina Bah oui…Orochimaru par ci Orochimaru par là il est partout celui là lol ! D'autres révélation sur Itachi…plus tard alors patiente ! Voilà la suite !

Juso Tsukaima Chapitre 7 L'inévitable 

Plusieurs mois c'était écoulaient depuis l'inscription de Yurei et Kirin qui avaient énormément progressés…Orochimaru n'avait pas fait apparition de puis longtemps…Ce qui inquiété beaucoup les adultes tel que Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Neji et Kakashi…Le renforcement de la défense du village était parfaite…D'ailleurs on signalait beaucoup moins d'infractions…Mais aujourd'hui n'était pas un jour comme les autres…Au loin des portes de Konoha on pouvait apercevoir trois hommes qui rentraient tranquillement d'une mission…Quelqu'un les attendait sagement aux portes du village…Kiba fixa la personne en question

Ino ? Qu'est ce que tu fait ici ? demanda t-il

La femme paraissait vexée de la remarque de son mari

Ca fait deux semaine que tu es partit et c'est tout ce que tu trouve à dire ? s'exclama t-elle

Désolé ! Mais je suis fatigué et…commença t-il

Neji et Sasuke restèrent sur place et observèrent la scène avec amusement, Ino détourna son regard sur les deux autres

Si je me trouve ici c'est pour quelque chose de bien précis…expliqua t-elle

Elle s'avança de Sasuke le sourire aux lèvres

Félicitation Sasuke !

Pardon ? demanda t-il déconcerté

Hum…Ne t'en veux pas surtout…mais pendant que tu étais en mission…Sakura a mis au monde un joli petit garçon ! déclara t-elle

Quoi !

Eh…Ben tu te ménage pas vieux…A la naissance des jumeaux tu n'étais pas là et tu étais surpris surtout en apprenant que t'en avait deux d'un coups…Mais cette fois tu n'as pas tenu ta promesse…encore une fois tu n'étais pas là pour l'événement…soupira Kiba

Ino se rapprocha de son mari

Peut être…mais qui c'est évanouit à la naissance de Yoko ? dit-elle d'un ton moqueur

Tu t'es évanouit ! s'étonna Neji

Oh ! La ramènes pas toi ! s'énerva t-il

Sasuke, tu ne crois pas que tu devrais y aller ? Sakura t'attend ! dit Ino

J'y vais, merci de m'avoir prévenu

Sans prendre de temps l'Uchiwa courut jusqu'à chez lui et entra dans sa maison où deux gamins lui sautèrent dessus, il les pris dans ses bras puis chercha sa femme du regard…

Dites, où est votre mère ? demanda t-il

Hum…Je sais pas répondit Ryu

Moi ! Moi je sais ! Elle fait dormir Sanzô ! répondit Miyuki

Il monta donc à l'étage et se dirigea dans sa chambre…Sasuke entrouvrit la porte et aperçut sa femme penchée sur le berceau…Il ouvrit doucement la porte et se glissa dans la pièce…Sakura se retourna et sourit…

Tu es enfin rentré…murmura t-elle

L'Uchiwa baissa un peu la tête

Sakura…Je m'en veux tellement…Je n'étais pas là…chuchota t-il

La femme aux cheveux rose s'approcha de Sasuke et lui sourit puis pris possession d'une des mains de l'homme qu'elle aimait et s'approcha du berceau entraînant Sasuke derrière elle…L'Uchiwa contempla son nouveau fils qui dormait profondément…Comme bon Uchiwa il étais brun…

Tu sais il a les même yeux que moi lui annonça Sakura

Vert ? Il y en a ou moins un qui te ressemble un peu le taquina l'Anbu

Il attrapa lentement la taille de sa femme pour la rapprocher de lui, ils étaient maintenant côte à côte

Miyuki m'a dit qu'il s'appelait Sanzô, c'est ça ? demanda l'Uchiwa

Oui…Mais je ne pouvait pas le laisser sans prénom…Je sais que tu voulais lui choisir toi même un nom…Comme je n'avait pas vraiment d'idée j'ai pris celui de mon grand-père…

C'est parfait répondit t-il en la serrant plus contre lui

Tout deux finirent par quitter la chambre et descendirent…Sakura alla dans la cuisine et prépara le dîner pendant ce temps Sasuke s'amusait a la bataille de cousins avec ses jumeaux dans le salon…Il aimait cette vie et ne regrettait pas d'être revenu à Konoha…Il ne saurait jamais comment remercier Tsunade de l'avoir réintégré le village…Il devait tellement à tous…Mais surtout Sakura…Elle l'avait accueillit chaleureusement dès son retour et lui avait apportée beaucoup…Toute son amour qu'elle avait pour lui et ses trois enfants…Ses gamins étaient pour lui le plus beau de tout les cadeaux que Sakura lui avaient offert…Celle ci pénétra dans le salon…Sasuke était tombé du canapé seul ses jambes y étaient encore…Ryu était à cheval lui le ventre de son père et était armé d'un cousin…Miyuki, elle s'amusait à décoiffer son père pendant que son frère le frappait à coups de cousins…Sakura émit un sourire…L'Uchiwa rigolait avec ses deux gamins et n'avait même pas remarqué la présence de sa femme…

Le dîner et prêt…annonça t-elle

Sasuke se redressa et pris le cousin des mains de Ryu et le lança sur le fauteuil et tout en se relevant il captura ses deux petits démons à l'aide de ses bras et courant jusque dans la cuisine, les deux momes rirent…Après le dîner, Sakura débarrassa la table aidée par son mari…Celui ci embrassa sa tendre et chère et monta border ses tout petits…Après les avoir bordé, il se rendit dans sa chambre pour aller voir son petit dernier…L'Uchiwa pénétra doucement dans la pièce puis s'approcha lentement de peur de le réveiller…Sasuke se pencha sur le berceau et son regard calme et détendu se transforma en un regard figeait sur un petit lit…vide…

Salut tous !

Voilà le chap 7 !

Lâchez vos com !

A la prochaine !


	9. Le maléfice

Sabaku no lumina Oui…Le petit Sanzô a un semaine et il est partit en balade, mais bien sûr lol ! Orochimaru…Hum…Voilà la suite 

Haruno Sama Oui ! Orochimaru vilain pas beau lol ! Calmes ! Respires ! Meures pas lol ! Voilà la suite !

Juso Tsukaima Chapitre 8 Le maléfice 

Son regard était à la fois horrifié et figeait sur le lit vide de son jeune fils…Il observa les moindre recoin de la pièce et s'aperçut que la fenêtre était grande ouverte…Sasuke pencha sa tête dehors…Rien a l'horizon…L'Uchiwa s'assit sur son lit puis réfléchit…Quelques minutes plus tard il sauta par la fenêtre et courut dans les rues du village endormit pour la plus part des habitants…Sasuke regarda au loin et soupira…Les lumière du bureau de Naruto était encore allumé…Il entra sans frapper dans l'immense bureau…Celui ci était occupé par trois personnes…Naruto et sa petite famille…Le renard le regardait son ami perplexe…L'Uchiwa essoufflait repris son souffle…

Quelque chose ne va pas ? interrogea l'Hokage

Oui…En effet…Naruto écoutes moi…Sanzô, mon fils a disparut…Etant donnait son jeune âge je ne crains qu'il est fait une fugue…Mais je soupçonne Orochimaru…Je voudrais que tu vienne avec moi pour mener les recherche…Hinata…Pourrais tu me rendre un service ? expliqua l'Anbu

Oui…Enfin je vais essayer…répondit-elle

Va chez moi et occupes Sakura…En aucun cas elle ne doit s'apercevoir de la disparition de notre fils…demanda Sasuke

Très bien…J'y vais déclara Hinata

Merci…remercia l'Uchiwa

Hinata partit avec Kaze et Naruto avait la bouche grand ouverte mais aucun son n'en sortait…

Ton…ton fils a disparut ? parvient-il a articuler

On n'a pas de temps à perdre…

Le renard acquit puis se mirent aux recherche…Pendant ce temps dans la demeure Uchiwa, Sakura ayant finit de ranger la cuisine et voyant son mari qu'il ne redescendait pas…Elle grimpa le escaliers puis parcourut le long couloir…Arrivait devant sa chambre, elle tourna lentement la poignée puis pénétra dans la chambre…

Sasuke ? appela t-elle doucement

N'ayant aucune réponse elle s'avança d'avantage dans la pièce…Un courant d'air froid la fit frissonner…Sakura alla fermer la fenêtre puis se retourna et observa de loin le petit berceau…Doucement elle s'approcha puis s'apprêta à se pencher lorsque quelqu'un sonna à la porte…Sakura accourut et sortit de la chambre et dévala l'escalier pour finir elle ouvra la porte…Laissant apparaître Hinata et Kaze qu'elle tenait dans ses bras…

Excuses moi de te déranger Sakura à une heure aussi tardive…mais comme Naruto travail…Je me sentais un peu seule…En fait…Je voudrais te parler…annonça la femme aux cheveux bleu

Sakura la fit rentrer et l'amena jusqu'au salon où elles prirent place dans les canapés

Tu ne me dérange pas tu tout…Qui a t-il ? demanda la fleur

Hinata observa avec intrigue l'état de la pièce

Il y a eu la guerre ici ? interrogea t-elle

Non, pendant que je faisait le dîner…Sasuke et les enfants ont fait une bataille de polochon déclara Sakura amusée

La femme de Naruto sourit puis regarda son fils

J'aimerai tant que Naruto et Kaze s'entendent comme Sasuke le fait avec Ryu et Miyuki…soupira t-elle

Hum…Ce problème n'est pas encore résolu ? s'étonna Sakura

Elle regarda longuement Kaze

Dis moi Kaze…Qu'est ce qu'il t'as fait ton papa ? Il t'as taper ? demanda t-elle

Non répondit sèchement le gamin

Il ne t'aimes pas ou t'as rejeter ? questionna t-elle

Non répondit-il encore une fois

Qu'est ce qu'il t'as fait alors ? l'interrogea Sakura

Pratiquement rien…avoua Kaze

Pourquoi le hais tu alors ? demanda t-elle

Parce que…Parce qu'il…commença le petit

Dans les rues de Konoha, Naruto et Sasuke observèrent les moindre recoin…Mais toujours rien en vue…Sasuke sentait la rage monter en lui…Il est vrai qu'Orochimaru l'avait prévenu…Qu'il aurait l'un des enfants, mais delà à ce qu'il s'en prend au plus petit d'en eux…D'un autre côté cela signifier que le serpent savait que l'Anbu allait avoir un troisième enfants…Pourquoi l'Uchiwa n'avait pas réaliser que ce petit bout pourrait être en danger ? Il s'en voulais…Sasuke s'en voulais…Soudain il revient à la réalité quand Naruto lui tapota l'épaule et ils partirent vers l'endroit où ce trouvée la stèle des défunts ninja…Les deux hommes se figeait…Un cri…Un cri de nourrisson…Ils regardèrent partout…Et là il le virent…Orochimaru avait la tête baissé…et avait le nourrisson dans les bras…Lorsqu'il releva la tête…Sasuke se figea…On voyait nettement ses canines…Qu'avait-il fait au petit ? Lentement il posa Sanzô sur la stèle…Et sans qu'on puisse comprend comment il disparut dans un nuages de fumée noir…Naruto et l'Uchiwa accoururent près de l'enfant qui ne cessait de pleurer…Pour la première fois, Sasuke pris son fils dans ses bras…Etrangement, il s'arrêta de sangloter et observa son père de ses grands yeux émeraude remplit de larmes…L'Uchiwa analysa la nuque de son fils…Il y fit apparaître le même sceau qu'il avait eu lui même dans sa jeunesse…

Naruto…Crois tu que Tsunade pourra faire quelque chose ? demanda t-il

Allons la voir…Kisama…S'en prendre à un si petit être ! s'énerva l'Hokage

On dirait bien qu'il a réussit à passer notre défense…affirma l'Anbu

Ils se mirent en route pour aller voir Tsunade

Dans la demeure Uchiwa, Sakura et Kaze se fixèrent

Parce qu'il quoi ? répéta Sakura

Non, rien…Ca ne te regarde pas ! s'exclama le petit

Quel caractère…soupira t-elle

Je n'arrive toujours pas à savoir pourquoi…Naruto est pourtant un bon père…se lamenta Hinata

Sakura la regarda puis soupira…

Tsunade ouvrit la porte et se fit pousser par Naruto qui entra de force suivit de Sasuke

Eh…Mais ça va pas, non ? Qu'est ce qui vous arrive ! déclara t-elle

Ecoutes…Sanzô a était mordu par Orochimaru…et…commença le renard

Le visage du légendaire pigeons se durcit puis elle se retourna vers une table où un petit garçon semblait faire des devoirs

Yurei…va te coucher il est tard…On continuera demain…

Ok…fut sa seule réponse

Tsunade les invita autour de la table que venait de quitter Yurei…Celui ci d'ailleurs n'était pas allé dans son lit mais se cachait derrière la porte…

Que c'est-il passé ? demanda t-elle

Sasuke lui raconta tout ce qu'elle devait savoir…Puis elle pris le petit Sanzô qui se remit à pleurer et regarda le sceau de plus près…Lentement elle plaça sa main au dessous et une aura verte tourna autour du bambin…Le sceau finit par disparaître…

Ca c'est trop fort ! s'exclama Naruto

Non…Il n'a pas disparut…mais il a été camouflé…Je suppose que toi Sasuke ne veut pas que Sakura soit au courant n'est ce pas ? demanda t-elle

C'est exact…Elle mourrait d'inquiétude…Et je ne le souhaite pas…approuva t-il

Cependant…Bien qu'il soit camouflé…Il reste dangereux…Sasuke, il va falloir que tu veilles bien sur tes enfants…En particulier Sanzô…Orochimaru peut en prendre contrôle quant-il veut…soupira t-elle

Tsunade observa le petit toujours se larmoyer dans ses bras, elle le rendit à son père et celui ci s'arrêta immédiatement

Eh bien…Je crois qu'il sera toujours collait à toi…dit-elle amusée

Les deux adultes la remercièrent puis se dirigèrent vite fais chez Sasuke…Celui ci observa et pris peur

Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Naruto

La fenêtre…Je suis sortit par la fenêtre…Ne me dites pas que c'est Sakura qui l'a fermée ? paniqua t-il

Ok…Relax vieux…Je vais rentrer devant et fais diversion pendant ce temps toi tu remets discrètement le petit dans son lit ! affirma le renard

Naruto entra sans frapper et fit mine d'avoir cherché Hinata partout…Pendant ce temps, Sasuke monta à l'étage et déposa Sanzô dans son lit respectif…Il observa son fils qui ne bronchait plus…Les deux se regardèrent sans cligner des yeux…Puis le nourrisson émit un grand sourire à son père et gigota une petit ses membres…L'Uchiwa regarda tendrement son fils…puis sortit de la chambre et alla rejoindre les autres dans le salon

Naruto ? Qu'est ce que tu fait là ? demanda l'Anbu

Quoi ? J'ai pas le droit de rentre visite à mes amis répondit le renard jouant au même jeu

Si tard ? questionna l'Uchiwa

Ben…Ouais…Pourquoi pas…déclara l'Hokage

Sakura sourit à Sasuke et les deux hommes sortir dans le jardin…

Pff…Quelle soirée épuisante…la vache s'exclama Naruto

Oui…Mais c'est arrangé maintenant…ou presque…soupira t-il

On devrais être plus sur nos gardes…repris plus sérieusement Naruto

Oui…On devrait surtout ce débarrasser d'Orochimaru une bonne fois pour toute…annonça L'Uchiwa

Demain je ferait une réunion pour annonça ce qui c'est passé cette nuit aux autres…Il faut qu'on fasse quelques chose

Les deux anciens coéquipiers regardèrent ensemble la pleine lune…Ce demandant chacun ce que leur préparé encore l'Avenir…

Kisama Enfoiré

Salut !

Voilà le chap 8

Lâchez vos coms !

A la prochaine !


	10. Novices

Sabaku no Lumina MDR ! Voilà la suite ! Lebibou Ah ah ! Kaze l'avoue quand il aura 12 ans ! Pourquoi il déteste tant son père ! Et c'est tout bête ! Sinon merci ! Voilà la suite ! 

Xylo Comme pour Lebibou tu le sera quand il aura 12 ans !Voilà la suite !

Juso Tsukaima Chapitre 9 Novices 

Depuis l'enlèvement de Sanzô, deux années passèrent et Sakura ne se doutait toujours de rien…Konoha vivait en paix depuis…Orochimaru avait une fois de plus disparut…Dans le village du côté de l'Académie, il y régnait une certaines agitation…En effet, aujourd'hui les apprentis ninja allaient avoir une équipes et commencer l'examen pour être genin…Dans la foule excitait, un gamin de douze ans se faisait bien remarquer…Les cheveux aux noir que les ténèbres et ses yeux bleu profond, il sautait pratiquement dans tout les sens et était immédiatement rappelé à l'ordre par un jeune fille de son âge…Elle était légèrement plus petite que lui et possédait de magnifique cheveux argenté qui lui descendait jusqu'a la taille…Ses yeux bordeaux fixait avec désespoir le jeune Uchiwa qui n'en manqué pas une…

Calmes toi…T'es vraiment pénible…soupira la jeune fille

Quoi ! Tu sais aujourd'hui on va être genin ! Génial ! Enfin un peu d'action ! Ah c'est excitant ! s'exclama Yurei

C'est toi es excité oui…dit-elle

Kirin ! Tu me comprend toujours pas ! On va faire pleins de missions ! Et on va avoir pleins d'adversaire ! C'est trop !

Koso…déclara Kirin en s'éloignant

Un adulte arriva et demanda l'attention de tout ses enfants…ce qui ne fut pas simple à faire…Une fois le calme installé, il éleva la voix

Bonjour à tous ! Comme vous le savez aujourd'hui vous allez être répartit en équipes et vous suivrez ensuite vos professeur respectif…En fin de soirée à dix huit heures précise aura lieu l'examen écrit de genin…En vous souhaitant bonne chance…Voilà les équipes…

Alors que l'homme citait les noms, Yurei se faufila tant bien que mal à travers la foule à le recherche de son amie…L'Uchiwa finit par l'apercevoir et se dirigea vers elle en courant

Kirin ! Je t'ai cherché partout ! s'écria t-il

Chut ! Et écoutes…

Equipe numéro quatre : Uchiwa Yurei, Utaka Heian et Hatake Kirin

Génial ! On est dans la même équipe ! déclara t-il

On va dans la grande salle…Attendre notre prof…répondit-elle en partant

Yurei la regarda s'éloigner

Tu me fais la tête ? demanda t-il en courant derrière lui

Je n'ai plus l'âge ! protesta t-elle

Les deux enfants pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment et parcoururent plusieurs couloir…et y arrivèrent enfin…Kirin s'installa à une table, l'Uchiwa limita…Un jeune garçon de la même taille que Yurei s'approcha d'eux…Il avait les cheveux châtain et yeux marrons, il s'installa à côté d'eux

Salut ! Moi, c'est Heian ! Et vous je suppose que vous êtes Yurei et Kirin ? C'est ça ? demanda t-il

Moi, c'est exact…répondit la jeune fille

Alors t'es notre coéquipier ? demanda Yurei

Bien sûr ! répondit l'autre

Mais c'est génial ! L'équipe quatre ! L'équipe « Choc » ! Je t'ai vu plusieurs fois à l'entraînement t'es plutôt balèze ! s'exclama Yurei

Tu te débrouille pas mal toi non plus ! déclara Heian

Dans le jardin de la demeure Uchiwa, Sasuke entraînait ses enfants…Les jumeaux avait maintenant six ans ainsi que Kaze et Obake en avait sept…Ryu cracha du feu…Sa sœur le regarda l'air dégoûtée…

Papa…Pourquoi Ryu y arrive et pas moi ? demanda t-elle

Tu dois t'entraîner plus…Moi je vais d'aider ! intervient son frère

Ryu a raison…Tu y arriveras un jour ! confirma Sasuke

D'accord…soupira Miyuki

Sasuke observa ensuite à sa gauche où Obake s'entraînait à activer son sharingan

Tonton…C'est fatiguant…dit-il

Reposes toi un peu…conseilla l'Anbu

Sakura sortit dehors un plateau dans les mains et un bout qui tenait debout accroché à elle

Vous avez soif ? demanda t-elle

Les trois gamin s'arrêtèrent de suite et sautèrent sur les verres…Sasuke regarda sa femme puis aperçut un petit bout courir vers lui…

Apa ! cria Sanzô

L'Uchiwa pris son fils dans ses bras et regarda avec amusement les trois enfants boirent leur verres si vite qu'ils manquèrent de s'étouffer…

Doucement vous trois ! s'exclama Sakura

Sasuke tourna la tête vers le mur qui séparait le jardin de la rue et déclara

Tiens on a de la visite…

Sakura regarda dans la même direction et pris un air sévère…Quelques instant plus tard Kaze sauta le mur avec un salto…Cependant son pied heurta le mur ce qui le déséquilibra et Kaze se mangea le sol…Tombait pratiquement sur la tête, Sakura accourut pour vois s'il était toujours en vie…Celui ci se releva et caressa sa nuque

Ahahahah ! Vous avez vu ! Je suis tombé dit-il en riant

Kaze ! Ce n'est pas drôle ! Tu m'as fait peur ! s'énerva Sakura

Oh…Gomen…

Mais dis moi…Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Tu n'as pas encore fugué ou moins ! demanda la femme

Non, Enfin si…Je veux dire presque…En fait j'en sais rien…avoua Kaze

Sasuke s'approcha à son tour

Tu ne devait pas aller en forêt avec ton père pour une épreuve de survie ? demanda Sasuke

Si…Mais je veux pas y aller déclara t-il

Pourquoi ? Tu aimes y aller ! s'étonna l'Anbu

Oui…Quand c'est avec toi, Ryu, Miyuki et Obake…Pas mon père soupira t-il

Kaze…Koso ! Mattaku bakarashi ! Baka ! s'emporta l'Uchiwa

Kaze le regarda étonné

Sasuke ? Ca ne va pas de parler comme ça ! l'engueula Sakura

Excuses moi Sakura…Mais c'est énervant…Naruto est un excellent père, mais son fils le hais alors qu'il n'a rien fait ! s'énerva l'Uchiwa

Kaze le regarda froidement

Vous les adultes vous comprenez rien…dit-il en repassant par le mur

Sasuke lança le même regarda fixant le mur où Kaze venait de disparaître

Et voilà…Tu l'as encore une fois fait fuir…soupira Sakura

C'est lui qui ne comprend rien…ajouta t-il

Kaze est lunatique…On ne sais jamais comment il va réagir à ce que tu va lui dire…Mais là tu le provoque un peu…Ce n'est encore qu'un enfant…essaya Sakura

Je devrait peut être veiller sur lui plutôt que mes propres enfants…Son côté ténébreux plairait sûrement à ce serpent lâcha Sasuke

Quoi ! demanda Sakura

Réalisant sa bêtise, l'Anbu posa son fils par terre et entra dans sa maison sous les regards de sa femmes et des quatre enfants présents…

Dans une salle de classe, Yurei et son équipe parlez depuis un moment avec leur professeur qui était autre que Shikamaru…

Alors dites moi : Ce que vous aimez, ce que vous détestez , vos rêves pour l'avenir et vos loisir demanda t-il

Kirin commença

Je ne sais pas ce que j'aime…Je déteste me promener de nuit dans les forêts…Mon rêve est de devenir aussi forte que mon père…Mes loisirs passer mes journée à étudier ! expliqua t-elle

J'aime le combat et les missions ! Je déteste l'école ! Je veux devenir le ninja le plus puissant du pays…sans devenir Hokage…Mon loisir m'entraîner et me surpasser ! dit Yurei

J'aime ma famille, je déteste me battre…Je voudrais apporté la paix entre tous les pays…Mon loisir passer le plus de temps possible avec ma mère et mon père…déclara Heian

Shikamaru pris note des information puis conduit ses nouveaux élèves dans la salle de l'examen…L'équipe se dispersa…La salle était remplis…Les portes se refermèrent et l'examen commença…Le prof s'avança…

Il a des goûts plutôt sombres le petit Yurei annonça t-elle

Oui…Mais il n'est pas le fils d'Itachi pour rien affirma Naruto

Toujours aucun nouvelle d'Orochimaru ? demanda Shikamaru

Non…Toujours pas…C'est inquiétant…Les années passe, les enfants évolues…dit l'Hokage

On aura jamais la paix ! s'exclama Shika

Je crois que non…soupira le renard

Shikamaru et Naruto se regardèrent

Non, loin de Konoha dans l'ombre Orochimaru attendait patiemment

C'est bientôt l'heure…ricana t-il


	11. Une bien dure épreuve

Sabaku no lumina Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas ! Je pense toujours à ta proposition pour Gaara ! Sasuke pas poli…Disons qu'il s'est énervé et que Yurei à une mauvaise influence sur lui ! lol Voilà la suite ! Juso Tsukaima Chapitre 10 Une bien dure épreuve 

Le village de Konoha se réveillait calmement ou presque pour certains villageois…En ce matin de printemps, une jeune fille qui venait de se réveiller ouvrit la fenêtre de sa chambre dont la tapisserie était vert pale…La prés adolescente passa sa tête par la fenêtre et contempla les nombreux cerisiers en fleurs leurs couleurs d'ailleurs étaient la même que le pyjama de Kirin…Son attention fut attirait par un petit point qui s'agitait dans tout les sens…Yurei courut et s'arrêta essoufflait devant la fenêtre de celle-ci…

Kirin ! T'es pas encore prête ? On a notre dernière épreuve aujourd'hui ! Je ne veux pas la rater ! s'écria t-il

Baka…Elle débutera à seize heures…Hum…Si tu veux on peux passer la matinée à s'entraîner ? dit-elle

Génial ! Alors fait vite ! s'excita Yurei

Rentres ! On va petit déjeuner ! Je suis sûr que tu as faim ! déclara t-elle

Yurei émit un léger rougissement

Tellement exciter de savoir qu'on aurait la dernière épreuve j'en ai complètement oublier le petit déjeuner…Bon alors j'accepte ! s'exclama t-il

Le jeune Uchiwa entra dans la maison et longea le couloir puis tourna à sa première gauche pour pénétrer dans l'immense cuisine…Kurenai était au fourneaux, elle le salua avec ses gros gants thermale et lui sourit…Yurei lui répondit et s'installa à la table, Kakashi rajouta des couverts pour le jeune garçons et s'assit en face de lui…

Alors, Yurei comment ça va aujourd'hui ? demanda celui-ci

Excité ! J'ai hâte de voir ce que cette dernière épreuve nous prépare ! s'excita t-il

Kakashi sourit, mais sa femme se redressa et fixa son mari inquiète

Rassures moi…Ils ne vont pas encore faire cette épreuve dans la forêt de la mort ? demanda t-elle

Le sourire du sensei s'effaça rapidement, il soupira et répondit

Si…Mais ne t'inquiètes pas…La sécurité a été renforcée…avoua t-il

Kurenai enleva ses gants et apporta les mets sur la table et s'assit à côté de son mari

Sécurité ou pas…Je ne veux pas que ma fille y mette les pieds…déclara t-elle

Mais…Kurenai…Il ne lui arrivera rien…rassura t-il

Peut être…Mais avec tout ce qui c'est passé dans cette maudite forêt…Kakashi, je ne veux pas qu'elle y aille…soupira sa femme

Que je n'ailla pas où ? demanda une voix derrière

Kirin venait d'apparaître, habillait d'une tunique bleu clair et d'une serviette autour de son coups…Ses cheveux étaient encore humide, elle s'installa entre sa mère et Yurei attendant toujours la réponse…

Parce que c'est dangereux…répondit sa mère

Mais maman…ça fait partie de l'examen, non ? dit-elle

Kakashi regarda sa femme puis tourna la tête par la fenêtre, il se leva et embrassa sa femme, décoiffa les deux enfants et sortit de chez lui…Un ninja habillé de noir l'attendait dehors…

Kiba ? Que ce passe t-il ? demanda t-il

Désolé de te déranger de bon matin…Mais Naruto convoque tout ceux qui sont au courant pour Orochimaru, va savoir pourquoi…Mais ça à l'air très important expliqua Kiba

Très bien, allons y

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kirin sortit de chez elle suivit de Yurei, Kurenai l'attrapa et l'amena à l'intérieur…Le jeune Uchiwa regarda perplexe la mère de sa meilleure amie…

Ecoutes moi bien Yurei…Cet endroit où la dernière épreuve à lieu est très dangereux…Soyez prudent et prend bien soins de ma petite fille…dit-elle

Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Kirin n'a rien n'a craindre ! Surtout avec moi ! s'exclama t-il

Kurenai le laissa rejoindre sa fille et ils partirent en direction de l'académie

Qu'est ce qu'elle t'as demandée ? demanda Kirin

De bien veiller sur toi…Comme d'hab…A chaque fois c'est pareil…Pourquoi elle s'inquiète à chaque fois qu'on quitte le village ? questionna Yurei

Si tu avais encore ta mère tu comprendrai…En fin elle tiens tellement à moi qu'elle s'inquiète pour moi…expliqua la petite fille

Hum…Elle exagère tout de même…

Yurei trop préoccupait par la conversation il ne regarda pas devant lui et heurta quelqu'un ce qui le fit tomber par terre

Kusojiji ! tu peux pas regarder devant toi ! s'écria l'Uchiwa

Holà Koso on se calme ! l'interpella l'inconnu

Yurei se releva et reconnu Shikamaru

Oh ! Gomen sensei ! Je vous avez pas reconnu ! déclara t-il

Dans le bureau de l'Hokage, les adultes discutaient d'un sujet bien lourd…

Pourquoi a t-il fait ça ? demanda Lee

C'est que là, c'est un massacre ! Pire que ce qu'il est arrivé à Sasuke ! s'emporta Neji

Naruto, tu as des explications ? demanda Sasuke

Il n'a sûrement pas agit comme ça sans réfléchir ajouta Kiba

Alors, qu'as tu à nous dire Naruto ? demanda Kakashi

Naruto se leva brusquement de son bureau

Eh ! Pas tous à la fois ! Bon…voilà ce que je sais : un village proche de Konoha à été complètement dévasté et tout les habitants ont été sauvagement assassinés…D'après les techniques qui ont été utilisées sur eux…Le coupable serait Orochimaru…Par contre…Pourquoi a t-il agit ainsi…Je l'ignore complètement…mais une chose est sûr il est proche de notre village…expliqua Naruto légèrement énervé

Le renard se redressa et mit sa main sur son menton qu'il massa et fit les cents pas

Pourquoi aurait-il fait une telle chose…pourquoi ?…se répétait-il

Les autres le regardèrent étonnaient…C'était la première fois qu'il prenait quelque chose avec tant de sérieux et d'inquiétude…

Naruto…Calmes toi…et trouvons tous ensemble une solution…Moi, j'en ai une…Mettons fin à tout ça…intervient Sasuke

J'aimerai…mais ce n'est pas si simple…soupira l'Hokage en le laissant tomber sur sa chaise

L'équipe quatre attendait devant une des nombreuses portes de la forêt de la mort…Shikamaru s'avança et s'accroupit

Bon…L'épreuve n'est pas si compliquée…C'est une épreuve de survit et de camouflage…Si vous rencontrez un autre équipe chacun de vous devra affronter un de l'autre équipe…Plus vous gagnerez plus vos chance de réussir l'examen est grande…Simple, non ? expliqua t-il

Du gâteau ! s'écrièrent Yurei et Heian

Bien…Bonne chance à vous trois ! dit leur prof en l'éloignant

Yurei et Heian se tapèrent dans la main et Kirin jeta un œil à la forêt et grimaça

J'aime pas trop les forêt…surtout dans la nuit ! s'exclama t-elle

Les deux garçons la regardèrent d'un air moqueur et se placèrent à côté d'elle attendant l'ouverture de la porte…Lorsque celle ci s'ouvrit, ils pénétrèrent dans la forêt…

Une équipe à combattre…Ils sont où ? Petit petit ! chercha l'Uchiwa

Heian grimpa à un arbre pour voir s'il y avait quelqu'un dans le coin…Kirin soupira

Le prof à dit «épreuve de survit et camouflage »…cachons nous et laissons les autres équipes s'affronter ! Puis quand il en restera un petit nombre à nous de jouer ! Ne gaspillons pas notre Chakra pour rien ! expliqua t-elle

Ils allèrent donc se cacher et attendirent…Yurei tournait en rond…Kirin s'était assise contre le tronc d'un arbre et Heian était perchait à un arbre…Des heures passèrent…Heian descendit et s'éloigna…

Où vas tu ? demanda Kirin

J'ai faim…Je vais voir s'il y a quelque chose de comestible dans le coin…répondit-il

Je viens ! J'ai besoin de me dégourdir ! s'exclama Yurei

Les deus garçons s'éloignèrent rapidement laissant seule Kirin…Celle ci sortit de son sac un livre intitulé «comment survivre dans une forêt » et se plongea rapidement dans la lecture…Deux heures s'écoulèrent…La jeune fille referma son livre et releva la tête…Soudain son regarda se figea et elle se releva…Elle tourna la tête dans tout les sens…et se mit à trembler…

Cette musique murmura t-elle

Une musique se fit entendre, la même lors de sa première rencontre avec Orochimaru il y a maintenant deux ans…Inquiète car ses deux coéquipiers n'étaient toujours pas revenu, elle suivit la mélodie…Celle ci était jouée par un instrument de vent d'après le son…Kirin avança prudemment et aperçu, le dos contre un arbre un homme aux long cheveux brun jouer de la flûte traversière…C'était bien lui…Elle resta cachait et l'observait…

Sors de ta cachette fillette…lui dit-il

Elle s'exécuta sur le champs…Orochimaru se remit à jouer tout en gardant à l'œil la jeune fille…

Yurei et Heian réapparurent les bras chargés de fruits

Kirin on est là ! s'écria l'Uchiwa

Les deux garçons la cherchèrent en vain…

Où est-elle allée ? demanda Yurei

Heian regarda autour de lui

Yurei…Kirin s'est jouer de la musique ? demanda t-il

Pas que je sache…répondit-il

Ils écoutèrent la douce mélodie puis l'Uchiwa sursauta…Il sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos…Il activa son sharingan et regarda dans tout les sens…

Par là…Heian suis moi ! dit-il en courant vers la direction

Les deux parcoururent la forêt en évitant les nombreuses branches et se cachèrent derrière le même arbre de Kirin quelque instant plus tôt…Orochimaru sourit puis rangea sa flûte…

On va s'amuser ! ricana t-il

Kirin recula, il sortit des kunai et les lança sur elle…La jeune fille voulu les éviter mais s'aperçut qu'elle ne pouvais plus bouger…Elle plaça ses bras devant son visage…Yurei apparut devant elle et à l'aide de ses pieds et mains il dévia les kunai…seul deux d'entre eux se plantèrent dans sa main gauche et son bras droit…

Yurei ! s'exclama Kirin

Ca va ? demanda t-il

Oui…mais je ne peux plus bouger…expliqua t-elle

Ok…T'inquiètes pas dit-il

Yurei et Heian se placèrent devant Orochimaru

Encore toi…Décidément t'es vraiment collant lança l'Uchiwa

Et toi…Tu es bien intéressant…Pourquoi ne pas devenir mon élève ? répondit le serpent

Donna ni washi avec tes histoires…lança Yurei

N'es tu pas attiré par le pouvoir ? La puissance ? demanda calment le serpent

Nanda-yo Konokuzu…?

Ce que je veux ? Toi, bien sûr

Rêve pas…Usero ! Ike ! s'écria Yurei

Hum…Je te ferais changer d'avis !

C'est ça…Comment tu t'y prendrai ? demanda t-il

Orochimaru fit plusieurs signes de mains…Yurei les analysa bien, mais ne connaissait pas du tout la technique…Soudain Yurei vit quelque chose passer à une vitesse incroyable…Sa joue effleurait se mit à saigner…Il tourna la tête et aperçut comme des pics se dirigeaient droits sur…

Kirin ! s'écrièrent les deux garçons

Baka Idiot

Koso Gamin

Kusojiji Vieux shnoque

Donna ni washi Si tu savais ce que tu peux me faire chier

Nanda-yo Qu'est ce que tu veux

Konokuzu Sale déchet

Usero Casses toi

Ike Barres toi

Salut !

Voilà un chap de plus !

Lâchez vos com !

A la prochaine !


	12. Pleure sans voix

Sabaku no lumina Un Yurei/Kirin…Hum…Il sont un peu jeunes non ? Lol ! Oui, Sasuke et Yurei ne devraient plus traîner ensemble ! Gaara ? Plus tard ! Voilà la suite !

Juso Tsukaima Chapitre 11 Pleure sans voix 

Konoha, premier jour le printemps, nous étions donc un vingt et un Mars…Le soleil se faisait plus chaud, les oiseaux émigrés revenaient faire leur nid, les arbres fleurissaient, de nombreux enfants jouaient autour d'eux et leur grimpaient dessus…C'était une après midi calme…Dans le bureau de l'Hokage régnait une drôle d'agitation…Alors que les adultes tranquillement installaient dans la pièce à parler de leur plus grand ennemi, Orochimaru, personnes ne se doutait que pendant ce temps, dans un endroit immense, une forêt plus exactement, trois enfants seulement âgées de douze ans se trouvaient dans une situation…dès plus inquiétante…L'homme brun avait toujours sa main tendu ricanant comme jamais…Yurei avait le regard figeait…Kirin avait fermée les yeux…Elle est ouvrit lentement et s'aperçu que Heian s'était placé entre elle et le pics qu'il eu en plein dans le ventre…Celui ci ne bougeait pas…Le serpent retira violemment sa main du corps du jeune garçon qui poussa un hurlement de douleur…Heian se laissa tomber sur les genoux Yurei courut vers lui…

Tiens bon…Heian…

Ca va, ne t'inquiètes pas…La vache il ne m'a pas loupé…s'exclama Heian

Il avait baissé la tête et examinait sa blessure

Tu perd beaucoup de sang…Il faut qu'on se barre d'ici…lança Yurei

Kirin s'était assise devant Heian et le regardait inquiète…Yurei subitement se figea une fois de plus sur place…

Yurei ? Est ce que ça va ? demanda Heian

Dans le bureau de Naruto, celui ci faisait les cent pas sous le regard des autres qui c'étaient assit où ils pouvaient…

Naruto commença Neji

Ca devient agaçant de te voir tourner comme ça ! s'énerva Kiba

Le renard releva la tête et repris place dans son siège

C'est énervant ! Pourquoi à t-il agit comme ça ! s'emporta Naruto

Calmes toi…On a sûrement oublié un détail important essaya Sasuke

Dans la forêt de la mort, Yurei resta immobile…Il tourna la tête vers le serpent qui lui lança un regard en coin…

Kuso ! Ce Kisama…Il a pris possession de mon corps ! s'écria l'Uchiwa

Orochimaru s'avança de Heian et l'envoya contre un arbre…Puis de Kirin…Elle ne bougea pas…Elle se fixa sans bouger le moindre membres…Il brandit sa main devant elle et elle fut projeter contre un arbre et une substance blanchâtre qui la scotcha définitivement au tronc de l'arbre…

Tame ! s'écria Yurei

Orochimaru se plaça lentement devant lui et lui souffla

Quel langage…Alors Yurei tu ne veux toujours pas me suivre ?

Jamais ! répondit sèchement le petit

Vraiment ? demanda un fois de plus le serpent

Shinjimae !

Hum…Ton père aurait été si fier si tu venait avec moi…lança Orochimaru

Uso baka una, mon père ne le serait pas…J'en suis sûr déclara Yurei

Très bien…Une vrai tête de mule ! Bon…Voyons comment te faire changer d'idée…Hum

Il regarda à tantôt Kirin et Heian…puis s'avança…Il se tourna vers Heian, Orochimaru le regarda avec dégoût puis se détourna sur Kirin qui le fixait toujours…Il tendit la main

Pourquoi pas la fille de Kakashi

Non ! Laisses là tranquille ! s'écria Yurei

Le serpent se retourna et regarda l'Uchiwa qui lui lança un regard noir…Il haussa les épaules et se remit face à Kirin qui ne pouvait pas bougeait…Orochimaru relança ses pics sur elle…Dans la forêt un cri retentit…

A Konoha, les adultes réfléchissaient tous ensemble en vain…Jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un frappe…

Entrez ! ordonna Naruto

Neji, Kiba, Sasuke, Kakashi et Naruto eurent un air de surprise…La personne pénétra dans la salle…Grande et possédant des long cheveux blond qui virait sur le blanc, Elle était habillée de la même tenue violet clair…

Naruto…L'analyse sur les corps des villageois est terminé…déclara t-elle

Des nouvelles ? demanda le renard intéressé

Oui…

Tsunade s'approcha du bureau et posa quelque chose dessus…Les adultes se regroupèrent pour l'observer…Le sixième Hokage fit un bond et se leva brusquement…

Dites moi que je rêve ! s'exclama t-il

Non…C'est bien ce que tu vois Naruto confirma Sasuke

Les cinq hommes disparurent aussitôt en bousculant Tsunade au passage…Le pigeons regarda sur le bureau quelque chose s'envoler puis elle le saisit au vol…Doucement elle entrouvrit la main pour observer la feuille morte qui s'y trouvait…Tsunade s'avança lentement vers la fenêtre et regarda dans la direction d'où provenait la feuille qu'elle venait de réduire en miette en la serrant dans sa main…

Yurei ouvrit la bouche sans aucun son n'en sorte…Heian…Une fois de plus avez protégé Kirin avec son corps doublement blessé…Kirin avait les yeux humide et quelques larmes coulèrent sur ses joues…Orochimaru regarda Yurei puis enfonça plus profondément les pics avec lesquels il saisit Heian et l'envoya de nouveau contre un arbre…Yurei se débattit, des larmes coulèrent également sur ses joues…

Heian ! s'écria t-il

Yurei pris un kunai et se mit subitement a courir vers Kirin brandissant dangereusement l'objet sur la jeune fille…

Kuso ! Je ne me contrôle pas ! Kirin vas t-en ! ( elle est toujours coincée à l'arbre)

Dans un effort surhumain, Yurei freina sa course et se retourna vers le serpent qui le regarda étonnait…La substance qui retenait Kirin disparut et celle ci courut vers Heian…Yurei s'élança sur Orochimaru

Koro shite yaru ! Shine ! s'écria t-il

Kirin posa la tête de Heian sur ses genoux, il la regarda…Il était recouvert de sang et en avait perdu beaucoup…

…Gomen…Je n'ai…pas été…à la…hauteur…Kirin…Dis à ma famille…que…que je les aime…commença Heian qui se mit à pleurait

Kirin hocha la tête comme pour dire « non,non »

Ecoutes…Kirin…J'ai perdu…beaucoup de sang…Je ne sens…plus rien…Je vais…mourir…Je le sens…Sens tu cette odeur ?…C'est celle de…la mort…Kirin…Je voudrais…que tu passe…tout les jours à…ma tombe…et apportes moi…du lilas…C'est ma fleur préféré…dit-il

Heian lui sourit une dernière fois et ferma les yeux à jamais…Yurei fut envoyer à terre par le serpent…Mais des kunai heurtèrent Orochimaru qui disparut aussitôt…Kakashi courut vers sa fille et Sasuke vers Yurei…Naruto et les autres examinèrent le corps inerte d'Heian…Yurei se mit à pleurer et son oncle le pris dans ses bras…L'Hokage posa sa veste sur le mort et le pris dans ses bras…tête baissé

Si j'avais su…Si j'avais compris…Ce gamin serait peut être encore en vie… !s'emporta Naruto

Yurei se défit de l'étreinte et s'avança doucement vers Kirin…Kakashi s'écarta un peu

J'ai été nul…hein…Gomen dit-il tête baissé

Kirin saisit doucement le bras de son coéquipier et fit « non » avec sa tête…Elle ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit…Elle se figea sur place…et plaça ses mains sur sa gorge…

Kirin ? demanda inquiet Kakashi et Yurei

Une fois de plus elle la bouche mais il n'y avait pas de son…L'Uchiwa s'avança vers eux

Je pense qu'elle a eu un sacré choc…cela aurait perturbé son mentale et devenu muette…provisoirement…déclara t-il

Tsunade pourra faire quelque chose ? demanda Yurei

Non…Seul si elle s'en remet son mentale redeviendra normale et pourra reparler…Si elle ne s'en remet pas…Nous ne pourront plus jamais entendre le son de sa voix…explique Kakashi

Yurei lança un regard à Kirin qui lui lâcha le bras pour se blottir contre son père…

Kuso Merde

Kisama Enfoiré

Tame Enflure

Shinjimae Va en enfer

Uso baka una Tu ment

Koro shite yaru Je vais te tuer

Shine Crève


	13. Rentrée de la nouvelle génération

Sabaku no lumina lol ! Voilà la suite Juso Tsukaima Chapitre 12 Rentrée de la nouvelle génération 

Konoha était recouvert des nombreuse feuilles rouges,jaunes laissaient tombés par les arbres. L'automne était là à présent, un léger vent soufflé sur le village…Dans un cimetière non loin de là, une jeune femme était debout devant l'une des nombreuse tombes…Elle était grande et mince, ses long cheveux argentée se balançaient bercée par le vent, ses yeux bordeaux fixait la pierre tombale où le nom de Utaka Heian y avait était inscrit quelques années plutôt…La jeune femme en question avait pris de jolie formes…Kirin s'abaissa et posa un bouquet de lilas fraîchement cueillit…

Sept c'était écoulaient depuis le jour où son coéquipier était mort, elle n'est jamais retournée à l'académie et s'était arrêtée de s'entraîner…Kirin n'avait toujours pas retrouvée la parole…

Elle tourna la tête lorsque quelqu'un posa sa main sur son épaule, Yurei lui sourit. Il était âgé de dix-neuf ans maintenant, il avait énormément grandit, son corps s'était bien développé aussi avec tout les entraînements qu'il avait eu avec Sasuke et les traits de son visage s'étaient affinés…Il était devenu un très beau jeune homme…

Du haut de son un mètre quatre vingt deux, il jeta un œil à la tombe…

Ca fait sept ans…J'était si faible…soupira Yurei

Kirin lui fit « non » de la tête

Hum…Aujourd'hui Obake et les autres entrent à l'Académie…et moi je vais devenir prof…J'espère que je serai à la hauteur…soupira t-il

Kirin lui attrapa la main en soupirant et commença à « écrire » sur la main de Yurei

« Tu es le meilleur ninja que je connaisse…il faut juste que tu aie plus confiance en toi » déchiffra l'Uchiwa

Il haussa les épaules et sourit

Ok, ok ! J'ai compris…Merci…Bon il faut que j'y aille, à tout à l'heure ! dit-il en partant

Kirin lui sourit et lui fit signe de la main

A l'Académie régnait une agitation…Shino entra dans une salle bondée d'élèves et les calma un peu…

On se calme ! Et on vient se présenter chacun son tour ! ordonna t-il

Un jeune garçon aux cheveux et aux yeux s'avança

Kaze Uzumaki, douze ans déclara t-il fils de Naruto et Hinata

Deux enfants brun aux yeux noir s'avancèrent ensuite et annoncèrent d'une même voix

Ryu et Miyuki Uchiwa, douze ans jumeaux de Sasuke et Sakura

Miyuki ! Génial on est dans la même classe ! s'écria un élève dans les gradin

La petite Uchiwa vira un bleu…L'élève dévala les escaliers et se mis aux côté de la jeune fille

Je suis Bruce, le fils de Lee , treize ans dit-il en se tournant vers Miyuki…Et elle s'est ma futur ma femme, alors bas les pattes les mecs ! annonça t-il fièrement fils de Lee et Noroi

Shino regarda la scène en se grattant la tête…Bruce était le portrait craché de son père

Bruce ! Espèce de crétin ! Tu peux pas aller quelque part sans de faire remarque ! lui cria une fille blond

Elle descendit à son tour et tout en attrapant l'oreille de Bruce et déclara

Eris Nara, treize ans fille de Shikamaru et Temari

Puis repartit dans les gradin toujours tirant le fils de Lee par l'oreille…Une autre fille se leva alors, elle ressemblait tout en point à Ino, mais elle était brune

Yoko Inuzuka fille de Kiba et Ino

Puis un garçon aux long cheveux noir

Kami Hyûga, treize ans fils de Neji et Tenten

Et encore un fille aux cheveux châtain

Mahô Aburame, douze ans dit-elle en faisant coucou à son père fille de Shino

Puis le dernier passa, il descendit les escalier lentement les mains dans les poche, un beau brun aux yeux bleu

Obake Uchiwa, treize ans

Il retourna à sa place, Shino s' avança de nouveau

Bien ! Parfait !Bon, maintenant les équipes…

Shino retourna près de son bureau et jeta des papiers jusqu'à tomber sur le bon puis repris place devant les élèves

Bien…Alors équipe numéro cinq : Kaze, Ryu et Miyuki…L'Hokage sera votre professeur

Un grand fracas ce fit entendre…Shino leva les yeux vers Kaze qui s'était levé et ce tenait devant son bureau fendu en deux par le coups de poing qu'il venait de donner

Quoi ! s'indigna t-il

Kaze soupira Shino

Non ! Je refuse de « L »'avoir comme prof ! C'est quoi cette histoire ! s'emporta t-il

Bon, écoutes, pour commencer ton père à un nom et ce n'est pas moi qui choisit le professeur

Kaze serra les poings et descendit avec rage les gradin et sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte qui se fracassa par terre deux secondes plus tard…

Bon…Continuons…Equipe numéro deux : Obake, Yoko et Mahô…je serai votre professeur

Il soupira

Pour finir, équipe huit : Bruce, Eris et Kami votre professeur sera Yurei

Dans les gradins, Eris regarda Bruce tout en faisant craquer ses os de ses mains, Bruce la regarda apeuré et ravala sa salive bruyamment…

Yurei parcourait le village en courant puis à une intersection il s'arrêta brusquement…Sakura sortait d'une épicerie accompagnée de son mari qui portait les paquet et d'un garçon de huit ans…

Tante Sakura ! Tonton Sasuke ! s'exclama l'Uchiwa

Yurei comment ça va ? demanda Sakura

Alors tu es encore en train de traîner ! Tu es encore en retard déclara Sasuke

Ca va très bien ! Désolé…J'était avec Kirin au cimetière…dit-il

Sasuke lui fit un sourire en coin

Yurei ! Regardes ce que je sais faire ! s'exclama une voix à ses pieds

Le jeune homme se baissa pour être à la hauteur de son plus jeune cousin, Sanzô…Le petit Uchiwa pris la bras de Yurei où s'il trouvait une petite écorchure, il posa ses petites mains dessus et une lumière vert entoura la main de Yurei puis lorsque Sanzô s'enleva, il n'y avait plus rien…Yurei lui sourit et le décoiffa comme le faisait Sasuke avec lui quelques années auparavant…

Très impressionnant ! Bravo Sanzô le félicita t-il

Merci ! répondit Sanzô

Yurei regarda Sakura et Sasuke

Vous devaient être fier de lui !

Assez oui répondit Sasuke

Yurei finit par les saluer et repartit encourant, il atteint vite fait l'Académie qui était proche de l'endroit où il avait croisé, les autres Uchiwa…Yurei traversa plus calmement les couloirs et ouvrit la porte où attendaient sagement ses futur élèves…ou presque…Il fit les yeux rond…Bruce courrait dans la salle Eris à ses trousse des kunai à la mains…Kami était dans un des coin de la pièce à s'entraîner à faire les signes…Yurei entra puis soupira

On se calme…dit-il

Rien ne changea…Yurei ferma les yeux et avait le coin de la lèvres qui bougeait ainsi qu'une veine qui grossissait dangereusement sur son front…Il inspira profondément

Urusai ! cria t-il

Aussitôt le calme se fit entendre…Yurei soupira…Il allait en baver et ça il le savait…

Urusai Fermez vos gueule !

Salut !

Voilà un autre chap !

Lâchez vos com !

A la prochaine !


	14. Le serpent passe enfin à l'action

**Shigure89 : Excusez moi ! Oui, depuis le mois d'Octobre je n'ai rien publier, mais entre le manque d'imagination et mon examen de fin d'année…Bref ! Je vais vous faire un rapide résumé de l'histoire, parce que ça fait un bail !**

**« Yurei qui est le fils aîné d'Itachi a été recueillit avec son frère à Konoha par Tsunade. Sasuke s'est chargé de son éducation et son entraînement, lui et Kirin, la fille de Kakashi ont perdu un ami et coéquipier lors d'une mission. Kirin en a perdu la voix et là Yurei est devenu professeur. »**

**Juso Tsukaima**

**Chapitre 13 Le serpent passe enfin à l'action **

**Le soleil commençait à chauffer, l'après midi débuta, l'équipe de Yurei se trouvait dans un terrain vague proche de Konoha, tout comme cela avait attaqué par son passé, le jeune homme demanda quelques renseignements sur chacun de ses élèves et l'entraînement ne tarda à commencer. Du côté de Naruto cela avait mal commencé, Kaze n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. L'équipe de Shino été sans doute la plus avancé de toutes. Sanzô s'entraînait à utiliser le Katon avec son père et Sakura se contenté de les regarder.**

**Je n'y arrive pas soupira Sanzô**

**Ce n'est pas grave, réessaies ! Je n'y suis pas arrivé du premier coups moi non plus ! le rassura Sasuke**

**Sanzô commença a se concentrer quand une personne franchir leur cloison et atterrir dans le jardin. Toute essoufflait Kirin se dirigea vers Sasuke et agita les mains comme pour le prévenir de quelques chose.**

**Qui y a t-il Kirin ? demanda t-il**

**Sakura s'approcha pour essayer de déchiffrer, mais comme son mari, elle ne compris pas. Kirin soupira et se mit à faire différents signes. Les deux adultes furent assez surpris quand depuis sept ans, elle n'avait pas utilisée une seul technique. Kirin fit apparaît un petit serpent, Sasuke et Sakura le regardèrent intrigué, mais l'Uchiwa se retourna avec un sursaut.**

**Sasuke ? questionna Sakura**

**Sakura, emmène Sanzô dans un des refuges, et va ensuite prévenir Tsunade…Il est de retour, je vais chercher, Naruto, Kiba, Lee et les autres pour défendre le village annonça Sasuke**

**Orochimaru ? Mais, il n'était pas mort ! s'exclama Sakura**

**Regardez ! s'écria Sanzô**

**Trois serpents géants s'approché du village. Sasuke regarda sa femme et son fils puis s'apprêta à partir.**

**Sasuke ! Attends ! déclara Sakura**

**Elle s'avança vers lui et lui remit une boîte de cachets**

**C'est de cachets au cas où vous seriez empoisonnés expliqua t-elle**

**Sasuke l'embrassa et la remercia, il partit**

**Sasuke ! Sois prudent ! s'écria t-elle**

**Il se retourna et lui fit signe**

**Sanzô, on va au refuge ! ordonna Sakura**

**D'accord ! acquit-il**

**Sasuke s'aperçut que l'évacuation civils avait commençait, au loin il reconnus Yurei, Naruto et Shino avec leur équipe. Il les rejoignit**

**Pourquoi est on passé directement à l'étape deux ? demanda Sasuke**

**Tu parles des trois étapes qui constitue la défense du village, hein ? demanda Yurei**

**Sasuke, Tsunade a repérée Orochimaru et elle a décidée de mettre femme et enfants dans les refuges, on y emmène nos élèves déclara Naruto**

**Et si on veut pas y aller ! demanda Kaze à Sasuke**

**Kaze tu iras au refuge que tu le veux ou pas dit sévèrement Naruto**

**Kaze lui tira la langue et les adultes finirent par laisser leurs élèves au refuges en compagnie de leurs mères et repartirent. **

**Sasuke,Yurei, je voudrait que vous invoquiez Manda, moi j'utiliserai Gamabunta pour la première ligne de défense dit Naruto**

**Etant donné qu'on ne peut pas l'invoquer de fois en même temps…On l'invoque ensemble proposa Yurei**

**D'accord, mais fait attention, Manda n'est pas si facile à contrôler il n'en fait qu'a sa tête prévenu Sasuke**

**Tout les trois ne tardère pas à invoquer leur animal respectif, Naruto monta sur Gamabunta et les deux Uchiwa sur Manda.**

**Ouh ! On voit super bien d'ici s'excita Yurei**

**Naruto ! Tu m'avait oublier ! s'écria une voix derrière**

**Naruto se retourna **

**Ah…la vieille…soupira t-il**

**Pendant se temps, pendant que Naruto et les autres s'occupé de se débarrasser des trois serpents géants, au sol, tous les Anbu avaient finit l'évacuation. Chacun se préparé au combat.**

**Et ça vous rappelle pas, l'attaque qu'il y a eu quand Gaara ne se contrôlé plus ! lança Kiba**

**Si, c'est aussi le jour où Sandaime est mort dit Neji**

**Kakashi se retourna lorsqu'il fit sa fille à côté de lui, elle était armée**

**Kirin ! qu'est ce que tu fais là ! Vas au refuge ! s'exclama t-il**

**Elle fit non de la tête, son père soupira**

**Des centaines de ninja du pays de la pluie apparurent. Mais aucune trace d'Orochimaru…Le combats éclata…**

**Dans les refuge, Sakura pour occuper le temps raconta le jour de la mort du troisième Hokage, ce jour ressemblait étrangement à celui ci. **

**Naruto s'était déjà débarrassé d'un des serpents, Sasuke et Yurei avaient activés leurs Sharingan, pendant que Sasuke donné des ordre à Manda qui ne voulait pas lui obéir, Yurei lui lançait des Katon, Tsunade s'occupait elle de repousser les ninja.**

**Au sol, les ninja de Konoha semblaient avoir l'avantage, Kirin était à la poursuite d'un des fugitifs, Kakashi et Gai se battaient ensemble, Neji les envoyait dans le décors avec son Jyuken… **

**Sakura sursauta quand son plus jeune fils se mis à hurler et disparut**

**Sanzô ! cria t-elle**

**Elle le chercha son fils du regard, mais c'était complètement évaporé. Paniquée, Sakura sortit du refuge et se dirigea à l'entrée du village.**

**Sanzô réapparut au abord du village, il regarda autour de lui**

**Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? se demanda t-il tout en se massant le cou qui le faisait souffrir **

**Ca faisait longtemps**

**Qui…Qui est là ? questionna le jeune Uchiwa en se tournant dans tout les sens**

**Orochimaru sortit de sa cachette**

**Tu te souviens de moi ! dit le serpent**

**Sanzô le regarda longuement **

**Non répondit-il sèchement**

**Le serpent de mit à rire et enchaîna des signes qui activèrent le sceau de Sanzô, se qui le fit tomber sur les genoux, Sanzô regarda Orochimaru en serrant les dents pour s'empêcher de hurler de douleurs.**

**Qui est ce type ? pensa t-il**

**Sakura courut le plus vite possible et s'orienta vers Manda où se trouvaient Sasuke et Yurei, ceci en évitant les ninja du pays de la pluie.**

**Lassez moi passer ! s'excita t-elle en mettant une racler à un ninja qui lui bouché le passage**

**Yurei se tourna et aperçut sa tante, il lança un Katon pour venir en aide à Sakura puis donna un coups de coude à Sasuke**

**Sakura ? dit Sasuke**

**Celui sauté de la tête de Manda pour accourir auprès de sa femme**

**Sasuke ! Sanzô à disparut ! s'exclama t-elle**

**Comment ça disparut ! demanda Sasuke**

**Sakura ne perdit pas une secondes et lui raconta ce qui c'était passé dans le refuge quelques minutes plutôt. Sasuke serra les mains et soupira**

**Orochimaru dit-il**

**Quoi ? Orochimaru a enlevé MON fils ! s'énerva t-elle**

**Sasuke la calma un peu et se tourna vers Yurei**

**Yurei, je te laisse en compagnie de Manda, Sanzô à disparut ! lui cria t-il**

**Ok ! Ojisan ! répondit il**

**Naruto qui enchaînait des signes non lion de là sur Gamabunta s'arrêta net et se tourna vers Sasuke**

**Sasuke ! Ne me dis pas que c'est à cause du sceau qu'Orochimaru à fait sur Sanzô ! Ca serait la cata ! s'exclama t-il**

**L'Uchiwa sursaute et doucement il tourna la tête vers Sakura qui le regardait de travers en tapant du pied**

**J'attends des explications ! déclara t-elle**

**Bien joué, Naruto maudit Sasuke**

**Oups ! désolé dit Naruto en riant en se frottant le cou**

**Sasuke soupira **

**Naruto, Sakura et moi partons à la recherche de Sanzô ! le prévenu l'Uchiwa**

**Ok, je te rejoindrait plus tard avec du renfort, le temps de me débarrasser de ces gêneurs ! annonça t-il**

**Sasuke et Sakura partirent ensemble, profitant de la petite balade l'Uchiwa raconta ce qui c'était passé sept ans plus tôt. **

**Yurei, je peut te les laissé avec Tsunade, je vais aider Sasuke dit Naruto**

**Ok ! **

**Les deux hommes sursautèrent quand une cri de femme retentit **

**Que…C'était quoi ça ! demanda Naruto**

**Je…ne sais pas…mais j'ai l'impression de connaître cette voix…Naruto, je reviens de suite ! s'exclama Yurei**

**Mais…Bon Tsunade-sama, je vous les laisse ! s'exclama Naruto qui fit disparaître Gamabunta**

**Manda, s'il te plaît amène moi à l'endroit d'où proviens le cri demanda t-il**

**Oh ! C'est gentiment demandé, accroches toi, on est partit ! répondit Manda**

**Je rêve, il m'obéit ! C'est que je suis trop fort ! pensa Yurei avec une expression débile sur son visage**

**Manda se dirigea vers le nord du village, Yurei sauta du serpent. Kirin se trouvait là…se tenant la gorge avec surpris**

**Kirin ! C'est toi qui à crier ? demanda t-il bêtement**

**…Yu…Yurei ? parvient-elle à dire**

**T'as retrouvée la vois, c'est génial ! s'exclama t-il**

**Il regarda devant lui pour apercevoir deux cadavres de ninja, puis son regard se posa sur Kirin qui lui montra du doigt quelques chose derrière lui**

**C'est commença Kirin**

**Yurei se retourna et regarda la personne, ce qui le fit reculer de quelques pas**

**Je rêve…**

**Devant les deux jeune adultes se tenait un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, brun aux yeux noir portant au front un bandeau de Konoha, mais pas comme les autres…Il était habillé d'un ong manteau noir avec des nuages rouges**

**Otoosan…murmura Yurei **

**Ojisan Oncle/ tonton**

**Otoosan ?**

**A suivre**

**A la prochaine**

**Au prochain chap !**


	15. The End

**Juso Tsukaima**

Chapitre 14 The end

Yurei resta immobile face à son père. Itachi le fixait, ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Avait-il deux ou trois ans la toute dernière fois. Mais le moineau rouge en était fier de son fils, de voir quel beau jeune homme il était devenu, grâce à Sasuke, Itachi ignorait seulement tout ça…Yurei avait l'air d'un puissant ninja…Ce lui d'ailleur se jeta littéralement sur l'ancien membre de l'Akatsuki. L'empoignant de ses deux mains par le colle, il commença à s'exciter contre celui ci

**Pourquoi tu nous as abandonnés ! Tu peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai pu en souffrir ! s'exclama t-il en secouant son père qui paraissait imperturbable **

**On a pas de temps pour parler de chose inutile, Orochimaru est dans le coin et on doit aller aider les autres dit son père calmement en se défaisant de son fils**

**Yurei furieux mis un coup de poing à son père, la lèvre d'Itachi se mit à saigner. Kirin attrapa le jeune homme par derrière et le serra dans ses bras**

**Arrêtes ! s'écria t-elle**

**Il obéit à son amie et se calma. Itachi partit lui faisant signe de le suivre, le jeune homme allait le suivre mes Kirin lui attrapa le bras, il se retourna pour la regarder**

**Yurei…Sois prudent…Orochimaru est dangereux ! dit-elle**

**T'inquiète pas la rassurera Yurei**

**Sasuke et Sakura courait toujours à la recherche de leur plus jeune fils. L'Uchiwa activa son sharingan pour repérer Sanzô. Où pouvait-il être. Naruto lui les rattrapa bien vite**

**Sasuke ! Je suis là ! s'exclama t-il**

**Je n'arrive pas à le retrouver ! commença à s'énerver Sasuke**

**Dans la forêt à quelques pas de Konoha Sanzô luttait toujours contre la douleur de son sceau. Il releva la tête et regarda de ses yeux émeraude, le serpent en face de lui.**

**Je m'appelle Orochimaru, et je te veux ! s'exclama t-il**

**Vous m'intéressé pas ! déclara le petit en se relevant difficilement**

**Mais toi, tu m'intéresse ! dit-il en sortant sa répugnante langue**

**Une petite tête bleu s'était échappait du refuge, ce qui inquiéta énormément la mère qui avait les cheveux de la même couleur, alias Hinata. Kaze chercher quelque chose du regard. **

**Sanzô fit des signes malgré qu'il tenait à peine debout, ses jambes menaçait de s'effondrait à tout moment**

**Il faut que j'y arrive…Papa m'a dit qu'il n'y était pas arrivé du premier coup, mais je n'arriverai jamais à battre ce type, je tiens à peine debout…La seule façon s'est de le prévenir avec un katon…Je doit y arriver ! pensa le gamin**

**Il lança donc le Katon qu'il réussit, un magnifique katon vers le ciel même s'il se brûla un peu. Il sourit content de son exploit et s'effondra. Il était désormais entre les mains du serpent…**

**Non, loin delà Sasuke repéra le katon lancé par son fils et accourut suivit par sa femme et son meilleur ami.**

**Itachi et Yurei aperçurent eux aussi le fumée. Le déserteur se retourna pour observait son fils et émit un sourire**

**Je vois que tu as trouvée une perle rare dit-il ironiquement**

**Yurei détourna le regard et rougit énormément**

**Pourquoi ! A t-il fallut que ça ce passe comme ça…pensa t-il tout en repensant à la scène de tout à l'heure qui le fit plus rougir**

**Il passa son index sur ses lèvres et sourit**

**Peut être bien lança t-il à l'adresse de son père qui ria**

**Orochimaru marcha vers Sanzô complètement K.O dû à la douleur. Le serpent tourna ensuite autour de sa proie pour savoir ce qu'il en ferait, son élève ? Son nouveau corps ? Il hésitait…Puis se pencha sur le garçon endormit. Mais un kunai l'interrompu**

**Qui est là ! demanda Orochimaru**

**Je t'interdit de faire du mal à Sanzô ! s'écria le ninja qui sortit de sa cachette**

**Le ninja d'Oto le regarda et éclata de rire. Un rire qui se fit entendre.**

**Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Sakura inquiète**

**Orochimaru qui rit ! s'exclama le renard**

**Je n'aime pas ce rire ! déclara l'Uchiwa en accélérant sa course**

**Orochimaru éclatait toujours de rire devant le ninja au kunai**

**Que c'est mignon ! On dirait ce sale morveux blond qui s'apprête à sauver Sasuke comme il y a quelque années ! ricana t-il de plus belle**

**Kaze serra les poings…Ce gars se fichait de lui ou quoi ! Cela l'énervait et le gamin se jeta sur lui…Mais Le serpent n'avait que faire de ce petit gêneur, il devait sans débarrasser et vite pour continuer ce qu'il avait commencé…Si bien qu'il envoya notre pauvre Kaze contre un arbre, sous l'impact puissant qu'il eut contre le tronc, Kaze émit un cri de douleur, mais se releva bien vite**

**On se débarrasse pas de moi si facilement dit-il en gonflant son torse pour impressionner l'ennemi**

**Orochimaru se mit une fois de plus à rire**

**Peut être que je vais t'épargner et tu deviendra mon bouffon ricana encore le serpent**

**Une petite veine apparut sur le front de Kaze, il était réellement énervait là**

**Je t'interdit de te moquait de moi ! s'exclama t-il en se rejetant sur lui**

**Kaze eut le droit de voler une fis de plus…Une fois relevait, Orochimaru l'immobilisa comme il l'avait fait avec Yurei le jour un il avait tuer un gamin de douze ans, alias le coéquipier de celui ci…**

**Tu vas mourir petit gêneur**

**Le petit ninja aux cheveux bleu essaya de bouger, mais impossible de bouger le petit doigt**

**Rahhhh s'exclama Kaze en s'énervant**

**Orochimaru fit des signes et des piques de terre fonça sur le gamin qui ferma les yeux croyant que c'était la fin pour lui…Mais rien ne se passa…Kaze ouvrit les yeux et vit une personne habillait de orange devant lui, Naruto avait dévié les piques mais son bras droit en avait pris un coups. Sakura accourut vers son fils**

**Sanzô ! s'écria t-elle**

**Elle pris son fils dans ses bras, Sasuke se plaça devant elle pour les protéger. La mère analysa le garçon endormit.**

**Il n'a rien ! soupira t-elle**

**Sasuke sourit de soulagement et regarda le serpent**

**Si ce maudit gamin n'avait pas été là ! s'exclama t-il**

**Naruto se retourna et décoiffa **

**T'es bien digne de moi ! Bien joué mon fils ! s'exclama t-il tout joyeux**

**Kaze le regarda**

**Ouais ! Je suis le meilleur ! dit-il tout fier**

**Naruto émit un sourire complètement débile, c'était la première fois que son fils lui parlait ! Sakura s'écarta un peu de la zone ou un combat allait bientôt commencer. Kaze la suivit. Naruto et Sasuke lui foncèrent dessus, étant donné qu'il était deux Orochimaru avait du mal à suivre leur mouvement qui n'étaient pas les même. Le renard se fit envoyer dans un arbre, puis se relança dans la bataille. Orochimaru utilisa une technique qui balaya les deux hommes.**

**De l'acide ! s'exclama Sasuke en touchant son bras brûlé**

**Les deux ninja était maintenant à moitié brûlés, Sasuke le côté gauche et Naruto le droit, mais cela ne les empêcha pas de se battre pour autant. Ils usaient beaucoup de Chakra avec leur doubles et katon…**

**Sakura ! **

**Yurei venait d'arriver en compagnie de son père. Sasuke fut surpris**

**On fête ça sans moi ? Ce n'est pas gentil ! s'exclama Itachi**

**Une attaque à l'unisson ça pourrait le faire ! déclara Yurei**

**Sasuke, Naruto et son père le regardèrent**

**Excellente idée ! lança Naruto**

**Normale je suis un génie ! dit le jeune homme en mettant ses poings sur ses hanches et rigoler comme un dératé**

**Il faudra qu'on ai un discussion mon fils, quand tu cela sera fini, tu te vante un peu trop à mon goût trancha Itachi**

**Yurei tira la langue à son père. Naruto prépara un rasengan, Yurei et Sasuke un chidori, quant à Itachi un amaterasu. Ils lassèrent leur technique en même temps et Orochimaru fut réduit à l'état de poussière « naître poussière pour redevenir poussière », non ? ( désolé c'est rapide mais je vois pas comment je pourrais me débarrasser d'un type pareil ! ). Sasuke s'assit par terre fatigué, Naruto s'effondra les yeux fermait, seul Yurei et Itachi étaient debout et en forme. Sakura accourut vers son mari et le soigna, Kaze se dirigea vers son père, il l'appela mais le renard ne répondit pas…**

**Je te donne une seconde chance ! Alors ne la gâche pas, sinon, tu me le payera, je suis plus un gamin, mais Obake à encore besoin d'un père, je ne peux pas jouer les deux rôles ! dit Yurei**

**Si tu insiste…répondit Itachi**

**Rahh ! Tu m'énerve ! déclara t-il**

**Kaze les regarda tout les deux, et réfléchit. Sakura soigna Naruto…**

**Bol de râmen…murmura celui ci**

**Il ouvrit les yeux et vif son fils en larmes. Il se releva, et sans comprendre pourquoi Kaze se jeta dans ses bras. Orochimaru était belle et bien mort ( même incinéré lol ) Sasuke et Sakura prirent leur fils qui se réveilla doucement. Kaze avoua à son père qu'il avait agit bêtement depuis des années, il détestait son père simplement parce que sa mère ne le voyait pas quand Naruto était là, mais c'était faux, d'ailleurs celle ci les serra des ses bras tout les deux en même temps. Itachi alla récupérer son fils, Obake dans le refuge, Yurei rejoint Kirin qui l'attendait, il hésita et se gratta la tête timidement avant de la prendre dans ses bras et répondre au baiser qu'elle lui avait donné devant Itachi avant qu'il ne partent à la recherche. Voilà comment tu se finit…Que dis-je que tu commence ! Une nouvelle vie s'annonçait !**

**THE END**

**Sam Merci ! Ah ! J'ai commencée une fic ! Faut bien la finir, même si c'est pas si simple ! Voilà le dernier chap !**

**Aya-chan Voilà le chap que tu attendais tant ! Ben, comme j'ai pris un peu de vacances pour Rokudaime, vu que j'ai publiée deux chap en seulement deux jours, que t'as pas lu ! J'ai décidée de finir celle là ! Maintenant tu me lâche un com pour cette fin, et deux autre pour Rokudaime ! Sinon…Ben rien ! Mais je vais finir par…Enfin tu me connais, quand j'ai pas de com, je suis…comment dire…Voilà le dernier chap !**

**Lady Sam Lol ! Merci pour tout les compliment ( pourquoi ma tête et mes chevilles enflent ?) lol ! Le popa de Yurei ! Ouais t'as trouver lol ! Voilà le dernier chap !**

**Sahra Merci pour le com ! Moi ? Pourquoi j'ai coupée à un tel moment ! C'est pour t'embêter ! Voilà le dernier chap !**


End file.
